Naruto of Whirlpool
by JoshRand1982
Summary: The Leaf Village has fallen Naruto must find what survivors he can and take them to Whirlpool village where his mother was born.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of whirlpool

I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does.

This story is an extreme AU. Akatsuki does not exist. I am tired of reading Naruto fics with them in it. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori will still appear. The others will make short appearances but will not stay for long. The rest you will find out later. Madara does not exist in this story Tobi is someone else.

Naruto stumbled over an upturned log and cursed. He looked behind him at the dead body of Sabaku no Gaara and grimaced. It had been his first kill. As he headed back to the village he came across sakura's crushed body. She was dead

"oh Sakura I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Gaara but he is dead and you are avenged I hope you can forgive me in the next life."

Naruto whispered sadly. He then moved on. As he traveled he came across the dead bodies of Kankuro and shino. From the looks of it they had fought each other to the death.

"shino I am sorry this happened but you wont be forgotten I promise" Naruto said. After some more traveling he found Shikimaru's dead body alongside that of Asuma and the 9 sound ninja that had been chasing them.

"good old Shikimaru you went down fighting and killed them all with Asuma's help from the looks of it. You always were lazy but in the end you were a true shinobi. "

after a moment of silence Naruto noticed something that sent chills up his spine. It was quiet to quiet. Naruto had a bad feeling to he redoubled his pace back to the village he needed to find out what had happened to the others.

What he found horrified him the gate doors had been blown aside and the ground was littered with Leaf, Sand, and Sound ninja. Naruto raced inside and started to look for survivors. But he found non until he got to the stadium where it had all started. A voice called out catching his attention

"Naruto Naruto over here" it was Kakashi sensei and he looked horrible. "Sensei are you okay what happened here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi grimaced for a moment then focused on him. "its not good Naruto but we lost the battle I saw the Hokage kill Orochimaru before he died I am sorry Naruto"

Naruto was struck dumb. "that's not true tell me its not true sensei he cant be dead." Naruto begged tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Naruto but its true and since there is no movement around us I have to believe that you are one of the last surviving leaf ninja."

Kakashi said. Naruto nodded he could see the extent of his sensei's injuries and it meant that Kakashi was not long for the world. "Naruto what happened to Sasuke, Sakura and Shikimaru?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked down at his feet for a moment and let the tears fall "they are dead sensei Shikimaru was killed ambushing a bunch of sound nin Asuma was there to so I assume he arrived right as Shikimaru was setting of his ambush and was killed.

Gaara killed Sakura with his sand. Shino who I didn't even know was following us fought and killed Kankuro at the cost of his own life. As for Temari I don't know what became of her she may have gotten away and returned to suna or she may have been killed by either Gaara or me while we were fighting each other.

I killed Gaara after that. Lost track of Sasuke I don't know where he is or if he is dead or alive." Kakashi frowned at the news then got serious. "Naruto I Need you to gather all the survivors up and bring them to the stadium use your shadow clones to do it. If you find any injured treat them as best you can and move on your objective right now is to protect the remnants of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto nodded and then used some of the foxes chakra to create an army of Kage Bushins. "you have your orders check every building. If you find a body check for life signs if you find a pulse bring them here." Naruto commanded. "right" the shadow clones yelled they then left. Just as Naruto was going to leave as well Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto there is something you need to know" What Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto. "Naruto you need to know something" Kakashi said and just as he was about to get started Naruto interrupted him. "If your going to tell me that the Yondaime Hokage was my father I already know. I also know my mothers name which was Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. I also know about my relatives in the Whirlpool country"

Kakashi gaped at him "how" Naruto sighed "I found out when I was 8. The old man explained everything and asked that I not breath a word of it to anyone so that I would be able to grow up without having the Iwa nins after my head. As well as my fathers other enemies. Since then I have concentrated on maintaining my image of the village Idiot."

Kakashi looked at him for a moment then eye smiled. "I see so it was all an act." he responded. Just then several shadow clones appeared with some survivors in hand almost all of them were children except two. "Lee Hinata you survived" Naruto yelled happily. Lee nodded sadly

"Gai sensei died to protect both Hinata and me from the sound ninja. Hinata was unable to fight due to her injuries from her fight with neji in the preliminaries." Hinata turned and looked at Naruto "actually my injuries were healed but I couldn't fight because of my chakra exhaustion" Said Hinata with a blush.

Even after all that had happened she still could not talk to Naruto without wanting to faint. She had overcome her shyness over the past month thanks to kiba and several of the girls. Naruto nodded. "I have to go help search for survivors Hinata set up a gathering point for the survivors that come here and have the clones gather up weapons, Food, clothes, and whatever else we will need."

Lee looked at Naruto strangely for a moment "why are we doing this Naruto?" he asked. Naruto grimaced. "the leaf village is lost I intend to take all the survivors to whirlpool I have family there they will take us in." Hinata looked at him in surprise "you have family Naruto?" she asked. "yes it's a long story I will try to explain it to you later. But right now our immediate concern is to gather up what we can and leave before the enemy launches a second attack." he replied.

Naruto then took off in the direction of the academy he wanted to find out what had happened to Iruka. When he got there all he found were dead leaf and sound bodies there were no sign of the academy students or their teachers. Naruto then headed to the Hokage monument and the hidden shelters where the majority of the civilians and academy students would be.

When he got there he was horrified to find that the enemy had found the place as well he started to search for survivors. After a few minutes of looking he found the room where most of the academy students would have been placed. He didn't feel any foreign chakra so he just walked in and looked around. Konohamaru looked up at the person who had just walked in and gasped.

"Naruto your alive thank kami" he yelled. Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and sidestepped the young academy students attempt to tackle him in his enthusiasm. "you okay Konohamaru" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. There were 76 children in the room. "alright kids on your feet we have to go." Naruto called out. The young kids grumbled a bit but obeyed his command and followed him out of the shelter.

Naruto chatted with Konohamaru and his friends for a few minutes while keeping an eye on their surroundings. There were shadow clones everywhere. But from the looks of things most were concentrating on gathering up all the dead civilians and leaf nins. After a few minutes of walking Naruto noticed some movement to the right. After a moment several clones appeared carrying a lone ninja. Naruto recognized him immediately.

It was Iruka sensei and from the looks of him he had been badly injured. Naruto summoned 15 clones and ordered them to get the Academy students to the stadium where all of the leaf survivors were gathering. Once that was done Naruto hurried to Iruka's side to check up on him. "Iruka sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked with a worried tone. Iruka looked at him and frowned "no Naruto I took a kunai knife to the base of my spine I have lost all movement in my legs I am crippled." Naruto grimaced.

"that's regrettable but as long as your alive you can teach the academy students what they need to know to survive in the world." Naruto said. Iruka nodded in agreement but he was frowning. "I wont be able to move around like this but I can still teach these brats." Naruto grinned as he listened to the kids complain in the background. With that out of the way they resumed their journey to the stadium. It took over 35 minutes to get there because of the ever growing number of survivors and supplies being added to the group.

Once they arrived Naruto was delighted to see that their number had increased by over 200 people. He was also delighted to see Tenten and Choji walking up. "Hey Naruto are you the real one or just another clone" Tenten called out as she walked up with Choji in tow.

"Yea I am the real one Tenten I am glad to see you Two are okay are there anymore Leaf ninja around?" Naruto asked. Tenten Nodded "yes your clones found 2 medic ninja and 5 genin all of whom are injured but can still fight." Naruto smiled and started walking toward the area where all the injured and combat ready Leaf ninja were gathering. The academy students were taken to where the civilians were located and left there under heavy guard. Iruka was carried over to the medical area to be checked out.

There was a chance the injury wasn't as bad as Iruka said it was and he would make a full recovery. "do you know who is in charge Tenten?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi sensei said that you were in charge from now on and that we were to obey you without argument. Anyone who did would be guilty of insubordination and charged as is." Naruto stopped in his tracks in shock "what why me?" He asked

"I don't know anything about being a leader yet." Choji started laughing for a moment. "Kakashi sensei told everyone when they arrived that you were in charge and that you would take all of us to a safe place but other than that he hasn't said a word he just lays there waiting until he dies. The medic ninja did what they could but his injuries are to extensive he wont last much longer." Naruto nodded.

"what is the total Civilian count and who are the other Leaf ninja that were saved?" Tenten looked Pensive for a moment. "We currently have 239 Civilians 71 academy students including the ones you just brought in. Nice work finding them by the way. 7 Genin including you me and Choji. 3 Chunnin and 1 injured Jounin who is currently unconscious then we have the fatally injured ones including your sensei who aren't expected to live much longer."

Just then a group of shadow clones passed by with numerous scrolls including one that Naruto recognized as the forbidden scroll. The others carried what could only be clan scrolls from each of the major clans like Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka to name a few. Naruto looked at Tenten in confusion. "we took a moment to decide what was important and one the major ones was getting all of the family scrolls so Choji and I gathered up what clones that were available then sent them to get them with some help from the various clan survivors.

Of course we couldn't let them go by themselves it was a job for the clones and they understood." Naruto was surprised at the tactic but in retrospect shouldn't have been. " I see and what is the clan survivor count for the clans." Tenten frowned. "we don't have an exact number yet but the total stands right now as 2 main branch Hyuuga and 10 branch family Hyuugas Neji is one of them by the way. He Is currently on top of the wall keeping a lookout for the enemy.

We have 5 Nara's 3 Akimichi's 4 Yamanaka's 2 Saratobi's one of which is Konohamaru I saw him with you as I was walking up. The other is his father who is the injured Jounin I was telling you about. they will be delighted to see each other." Naruto smiled happily for his friend. Then motioned for Tenten to continue. "we also have 5 Aburame and 5 Inuzuka all of whom still have their Kikai hives and Clan dogs respectively."

Tenten then fell silent "Tell the Aburame that I found Shino dead and where they can find him so that they can dispose of his body before the enemy finds him and takes him to be dissected." and replied. "they already know where he is and have disposed of him as well as all of the other dead leaf ninja their kikai find. Naruto winced ouch I don't envy them their task."

Tenten nodded in response. "it's a gruesome task but its one that needs to be done." just then a shadow clone landed nearby. "We finished combing the village and surrounding areas for survivors and have found no others that live. We checked the shelters as well but found them either full or dead bodies or empty. For better or worse your group was the last to arrive boss."

The shadow clone reported. Naruto nodded in reply then turned to Tenten. "Tenten can you seal the memorial stone into a scroll?" he asked. Tenten blinked then thought for a moment then looked at him. "it can be done but why?" she asked. "I am taking all of the survivors to whirlpool. I have family there and they will take us in. I don't intend to stay here longer than is absolutely necessary. Once the survivors are healed up enough to travel and the supplies are fully gathered we will leave."

Tenten looked at him for a moment. "I didn't know you had family I thought you were an orphan." Naruto smiled wryly "it's a long story one that I will tell you and the others that are curious to know later on right now we need to focus on more important matters" Naruto then walked into the tent that had been set up for the surviving Ninjas. Tenten watched him go then turned in the direction of Training ground 7 and took off.

17 hours later with no more survivors being brought in and the supplies having been gathered up. The small group of 327 Leaf Ninja and Civilians moved out. Against all odds Kakashi was still alive despite his injuries. He lay on his back in one of the wagons with the rest of the wounded. Iruka had put the smaller kids in the wagons With the civilians who couldn't walk.

Naruto was in the middle of the convoy so that he could respond to an attack in either direction within moments. Tenten was in the rear with Neji helping to protect their backs. Choji and Hinata were in front with one of Naruto's shadow clones leading the way to whirlpool. In one of the Wagons was every clan and Jutsu scroll that could be salvaged.

It was heavily guarded by Konohamaru's father and 2 of the remaining Chunnin. Naruto had made sure to plant explosive notes on every building in Konoha. He had plastered the Hokage monument with explosive notes as well. Naruto didn't waste a single one he had Neji and Hinata help him place them in strategic places to ensure maximum destruction he didn't intend to let anyone take over the now abandoned shinobi village.

The notes were on a time delay from the moment the last leaf ninja left the village. Naruto wanted to get the group as far away as possible and he drove them hard. 2 hours later they started to hear the sounds of distant explosions coming from the direction of Konoha. They stood in place for over 3 hours listening to the explosions until they faded. The shadow clones Naruto had left behind to make sure that there was maximum destruction dispelled themselves and sent the information straight to Naruto who was happy that no buildings remained and the Hokage monument was completely destroyed.

There was no sign that there had ever been faces on them. Naruto had explained his decision to the others before they left. Some had not wanted to blow up the village but Naruto was adamant that no buildings would be left standing for an enemy to take cover in. Naruto had shadow clones wiping out their trail as they traveled southwest in the direction of wave country.

Whirlpool was close to wave country so that meant they could pick up any supplies they needed in Wave. It took a week to reach wave. There was no sign of pursuit from either the sound or sand and that had the ninja nervous. Naruto dared not send a patrol back to the village lest they be found and killed. He had to few ninja under his command anyway.

Naruto, Neji, and Tenten had all been promoted to Chunnin. They had all fought in the battle against the Sand and sound ninja. That had earned them the promotions. Their supplies were in good shape so they continued past the bridge without taking the time to actually read the sign. If they had it would have had Naruto crowing and Kakashi eye smiling.

As they traveled they come across other ninja mostly missing nin that were dispatched easily and their heads sealed so that the bounty on them could be collected. The first whirlpool ninja they encountered was a Jounin and his Genin team. It was Hinata who sensed them first. She signaled Naruto who was in the back of the convoy speaking with Neji in regards to the next days escort position. Once Naruto saw the signal he raced to the front and joined Hinata, Choji and Sarutobi Rosin who had finally recovered from his wounds 2 days ago and had rejoined the escort force.

Kakashi who was still injured was recovering from his wounds was expected to survive and would be combat ready in 3 months provided he got better hospital care. The 4 whirlpool ninja landed a short distance away. Naruto immediately recognized one of them as his uncle. "Hello Uncle Keanu." Uzumaki Keanu was surprised to see his nephew and what looked like hundreds of civilians some of whom he recognized from Konoha

"Naruto mind telling me what is going on and why are all these Civilians are here?" he asked. His genin seeing that there was no threat relaxed. Naruto grimaced. "we were attacked during the Chunnin exam finals by the sand and sound villages. Konoha has fallen. The people you see behind me are all that is left of that village."

Uzumaki Keanu was shocked. "we had heard that there was a battle but we hadn't realized that the Leaf village had fallen." he remarked. Naruto looked behind him for a moment then turned back to his uncle. "Uncle the reason I brought these people all this way is that I was hoping to seek sanctuary inside whirlpools borders. Before taking a team and heading out to find the remaining survivors that were not policed up by leaf forces before we left the village.

My group is the largest but consists mainly of Academy students and civilians. I have wounded that need medical treatment from better trained medical personnel then the two Medic nins that I have left." after taking a moment to let the news sink in Keanu nodded. "you and your group will be welcomed Naruto."

he then turned to his genin. "alright you three I want you to head back to the village and tell them what has happened. Tell them to prepare for the arrival of some 300 Leaf Civilians and escorting Leaf Ninja. don't forget to tell them about the wounded as well and then ask for a medical team to be sent out to help with the wounded. He then turned back to Naruto.

"How many critically wounded do you have?" he asked "3 including my sensei they need medical help soon or they will not last much longer." Naruto responded as the 3 genin jumped into the trees and were gone off in the direction of Whirlpool village. "Keanu created 3 water clones and had them gather up the critically wounded with the help of Hinata and Choji.

"I will go on ahead with the wounded that need medical attention to the village and get them proper medical care. Just continue along this road until you reach the fork remember to take the middle on not the side ones." Keanu explained. Naruto nodded his understanding "right I will see you in a few hours" Naruto turned to Neji who had since joined them from the rear of the convoy.

"Alright lets get everyone back in place and get moving the sooner we are inside the whirlpool village the better I will feel."naruto b arked "Naruto who was that man and why did you call him uncle?" Tenten wanted to know.

"He is my uncle on my moms side. I met him when the third Hokage took me to whirlpool to meet them was when I was nine years old." Naruto explained. "what other family do you have besides him" Choji asked. Naruto smiled wryly "I have a Grandfather, 3 uncles including Uncle Keanu, 4 aunts, and more cousins than I care to count." he replied.

Tenten and Choji were amazed. Hinata was not as she had accompanied her Father and the Hokage when they had gone there on business and had found out about his family the same time he had. At that point Naruto hear the signal from the rear of the convoy that said that everyone was ready to move out once more. Naruto then did an about face and started walking down the road in the direction of Whirlpool village.


	2. Chapter 2

All whirlpool charecters exept Naruto and kushina belong to me. Naruto and Kushina belong to Kishimoto.

As the Convoy moved on Naruto stood to the side and watched it go by. "I wonder what happened to the other Leaf survivors that were not picked up by my clones. I am pretty sure some managed to escape the village." Naruto wondered to himself. During the search of the village by the clones they had taken a census of the total amount of dead Leaf ninja and civilians.

As of when they left they had a total of 49 Ninja unaccounted for mostly Jounin and Anbu. And 172 Civilians whose bodies had not been found even with the assistance of the Inuzuka clan dogs that had helped to search what areas of the village had been reduced to rubble. They had detected a few bodies under the rubble. But all were dead. Those had been Identified and accounted for by the clones before being turned over to the Aburame for burial as they had not been ninja but civilians which meant that they did not know any Leaf Village Jutsu of any kind including Taijutsu.

Once the Convoy passed Naruto semi ran to the center and took up his assigned escort point. FLASHBACK NO JUTSU "Naruto it would be a good idea if you were to post yourself in the middle of the refugee Convoy. This way you could respond to any attacks immediately in either direction within a matter of seconds.

This is also a good idea because of your ability with the shadow clones and your abnormal chakra reserves." Neji advised Naruto when he had asked him if he had any ideas about making the maximum coverage possible for the survivors once they left the village. "Right then that is where I will be. I will provide a shadow clone to the leaders in the front of the convoy to show them the way to Whirlpool." Naruto responded. Neji nodded his approval then went back to his task of tying lee to the wagon seat. The overenthusiastic green beast had been trying to help out with the convoy despite his injuries at the hands of Sabaku no Gaara much to his teammate's dismay.

Naruto had let him do it but warned him not to overdo it. If he did he would be tied to a wagon chair for the majority of the trip. Naruto did let Lee be tied to the seat of the first wagon in the convoy as a way of appeasing the older Genin. FLASHBACK KAI NO JUTSU.

As the Convoy moved forwards and got closer to the Whirlpool Village they increased their pace to the village in order to get the civilians and children under the protection of more skilled Whirlpool Chunnin and Jounin. It was when they where within 900 meters of the gate that things got bad Neji saw them first and spread the alarm

"Naruto we have Sound Ninja Approaching to the rear distance 1800 meters" Neji bellowed. Naruto, Hinata, and Rosin all about faced and raced to the rear of the convoy pulling out Kunai Knifes and Shurikan. Naruto lagged behind for a moment as he bellowed words to the Convoy Drivers and civilians who were walking.

"Get moving get inside the village move don't stop." he barked before speeding up and catching up to the other 2 ninja. Once in the rear the Leaf ninja formed a barrier with the help of Naruto's shadow clones. Neji was the first to make contact by darting forward and to the right to deliver a killing blow to a Sound Nins chest. Naruto was close behind and he knocked a Sound Jounin into a pair of Sound Genin.

While the three were disoriented Naruto hurriedly slit their thoughts with his knife then moved on. It was chaos Shadow clones were everywhere battling the sound Nins, Providing backup to the other Leaf Ninja, Making sure that no Sound Ninja got past them, or Making sure that the Sound didn't try to come at the convoy from another direction.

Naruto didn't know it at the time but just as the attack started Whirlpool Ninjas had arrived and had taken over escort duty while some went back to help stop the Sound Attack. Naruto punched a Sound Nin in the stomach then rammed his knife into his opponents head killing him instantly when he was suddenly kicked forward falling on top of the dead sound Nin.

Naruto looked up behind him and saw a Sound Jounin standing over him and bringing down a Knife. Just as the knife was about to hit it was deflected and the Sound Nins head flew off in the opposite direction. Naruto blinked in surprise. Then he saw the person who had saved his life. "Grandfather?" Naruto asked. The man smiled "yes are you okay Naruto?" He asked. Naruto climbed to his feet. "Yes I am fine now thanks for coming to help us."

Naruto responded with a smile. "You're the Image of your mother when you smile like that but now are not the time. The remaining sound forces need to be dealt with come Naruto." he ordered. Naruto nodded and jumped off in the direction of the fighting which had at that point passed them by.

Despite the efforts of the Leaf Ninja and Shadow clones some Sound ninja had gotten past them and were advancing on the convoy but they were stopped by the Whirlpool ninja who had been escorting the Convoy which at that moment was within 200 meters of the gate and safety. The Whirlpool Jounin didn't take any chances and ruthlessly killed any sound ninja that got past the first and second lines of defense comprising of Leaf ninja with shadow clones assisting with the help of newly arrived Uzumaki clan ninja in the first line the second line was comprised of Shadow clones and lesser ranked whirlpool ninja.

As the fighting raged Hinata had just taken down a couple of sound Chunnin when she was knocked down by a flying shadow clone that had been kicked in her direction. As she struggled to get up she saw a sound Chunnin standing over her. He leered at her and brought his knife down on her. Just as the knife was about to make contact a shadow passed over her and knocked the sound ninja away. She blinked it was Neji.

Neji continued his assault and knocked the sound ninja down onto his knees. Then Tenten was there. Instead of killing him she knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck. "I just got orders from Naruto's Grandfather we are to take as many prisoners as we can without risking our necks more than is necessary." Tenten explained to the 2 Hyuuga. They both nodded and took off in different directions.

Neji landed in the middle of a group no Sound Nins and used the Rotation to knock them away from each other. Several hit some trees and rocks either killing them or knocking them senseless enough for some of Naruto's clones to knock them out and be taken prisoner. The ones that did not get hit landed a short distance away. Before they could launch a counter attack Tenten was there and killed them all with her kunai knives.

She smirked at Neji who was glowering at her then took off in the direction of the first line which by this point was less than 59 meters from the gate The second line had merged with the first and the sound ninja were beginning to fall back. The whirlpool and Leaf ninja were unwilling to let that happen and redoubled their efforts in killing them all.

The refugee convoy had already entered the village and the Whirlpool ninjas that had been protecting them moved up and joined in the fighting. Naruto ducked under a Sound Ninjas cross kick then brought his knee up and connected with the ninja's stomach causing the man to lose his breath for a moment. That was all the time Naruto needed and he rammed another knife into the man's chest right where the heart would be.

Naruto then looked around and noticed that it was silent. From what he could see there were no more sound ninja left except those that were being brought into the village as prisoners and there were quite a few of them. Uzumaki Keanu was standing close by and was shouting orders to the various whirlpool ninja.

Sarutobi Rosin was had already entered the village and was checking on the civilians. Naruto looked around and to his delight spotted every one of the surviving Leaf ninja some whom were injured but were now under the medical care of the Whirlpool Medical Ninja. Naruto remained outside the gates until the last Leaf Ninja was inside. All of the Shadow clones had either been dispelled during the battle or were dispelling themselves now that the battle was over.

After taking a few minutes to look at the gate Naruto walked into the village of his mother's birth. Naruto's grandfather and Uncle followed him inside. When he walked into the village Naruto noticed several things. One of which was that the Academy students were being rounded up and put into a separate group. "What is going on with the students Grandfather?" Naruto asked "those students will be sorted and placed into the whirlpool academy. With the permission of their parents and your permission of course."

his grandfather responded. Naruto smirked "fine those kids have been cooped up in the convoy and have not had a good chance to burn off their excess energy this should do them good especially Konohamaru and his 2 friends Moegi and Udon. They have been driving me nuts" he replied ignoring the muffled laughter coming from his Uncle. "I have word from the hospital your critically wounded have been treated they will be fine but wont be out of the hospital for a long time.

"Keanu said. Naruto nodded in reply. "And what is the status of my request for sanctuary for myself and the other Leaf Survivors?" he asked. "Your request has been accepted and the Godaime Uzukage has given permission for all leaf ninjas to keep their leaf headbands if they so desire." Uzumaki Lipan Naruto's grandfather replied. "Thanks grandfather. I need to arrange a meeting with the Uzukage as I am nominally in charge of the survivors. And as such their well being is my top concern followed by the other Leaf Ninja." Naruto asked.

"Actually I think she wants to speak to you more here she comes." Keanu warned. Naruto grimaced on the inside speaking with his Aunt was okay but speaking with her when she was in Kage mode was not. He remembered a couple of times when she had lectured him in her office about proper decorum and how an Uzumaki should act. It had not been fun for him and after the second time Naruto had been extra careful not to draw his families wrath on him while he was visiting.

But then that was back when he was around 9 or 10. He was 12 going on 13 and was now charged with the safety of the surviving hidden Leaf survivors. When she walked up she enveloped Naruto in a huge hug. "I am very glad you're safe Naruto you had us worried when we receive the report from Keanu's genin about what had happened." Naruto returned the hug with a smile.

"thanks Aunt Kerala My report on what happened to the leaf will be on your desk later but right now I need to look for shelter for the survivors and get the children situated including the academy students." he said pulling back a little bit. His Aunt smiled at him. "That has been taken care of Naruto and shelter is being provided for everyone including you. Your family can't wait to see you again and we have had some new additions since you been gone." she replied. Naruto blushed a bit at that but said nothing.

After a few minutes of sorting things out and turning over the non clan Jutsu to the Whirlpool Anbu excluding the forbidden scroll which Naruto was not going to let out of his sight until he got it safely stored in his mothers scroll safe that she had left behind before moving to Konoha to marry his father. As time passed the various groups moved away from the entrance to the temporary housing that had been hastily set up for the incoming refugees. Naruto walked with his uncle to the Uzumaki clan estate.

The other Leaf Nins if they had family with them went to temporary houses in order to stay together as a family. The Hyuugas presented a special problem as there were so many of them. In order to deal with the large numbers the Whirlpool council had opened up an Estate that had been on hold for any large clans that wanted to join the village. This of course worked out fine. Naruto had sent shadow clones with the orphans who did not have any family left to make sure they arrived at their destinations without any trouble.

Once he passed the gate Naruto was knocked to the ground by a couple of flying missiles by the name of Uzumaki Lita and Uzumaki Morita. They were 7 year old twins that had started to hero worship Naruto after they had learned that he was from another village and was a notorious prankster before he became a genin. "Yay Naruto you're here" they shouted at the same time.

Naruto groaned and tried to ignore the laughter coming from his older relatives. "Hello you two how have you been? Have you been staying out of trouble like I asked?" Naruto said. The two children smiled at him in the way that all children do when they look guilty and Naruto promptly sweat dropped. "Uh huh we have been very good and haven't pulled anymore pranks since you sent us that letter" Lita said. Naruto smirked at their response. "Hmm I don't know" Naruto replied. He then turned to another of his aunts who also happened to be the twin's mother.

"Have they been good aunt Zaria?" he asked as he finally stood up. His Aunt smiled at him while she pulled the two hyperactive children away and sent them scampering toward the house yelling joyfully. "Yes they have. They were especially delighted that you were coming to visit. They don't know what happened we decided that the young ones would not know just yet." Naruto nodded grimly then walked toward the house after picking up the forbidden scroll and handing it to his grandfather.

His grandfather would take him to his mothers scroll safe and help him put it in for safekeeping. "By the way Aunt Kerala I need to put together a team and go look for the rest of the survivors. Some were not accounted for and the Inuzuka Nin dogs picked up scents of Konoha civilians and ninja fleeting the area. They tried to catch up to them but they lost the trail either because it was to cold or they masked their own trail to prevent pursuit." His aunt nodded at him.

"that has been taken care of we already have Ninja out looking for them I even sent a squad to the Leaf Village to check on things there and to see if any of the survivors had returned. They should be back in few weeks." Naruto winced. "You should know that I blew up the village before we left I didn't want the sound village to claim it as their own. I also destroyed the faces on the monument. The sound would have defaced them in a pretty serious way and I didn't want to let that happen. So I destroyed them as well." Naruto responded. His aunt looked at him for a long moment before speaking

"I don know how much that must have hurt to do Naruto but if you thought it best to do it I will not say a word about it. But the other survivors if and when they find their way here may have something different to say about it." " yes and I am not looking forward to it but as long as a single bud stands the leaf will never die and before you ask no I will not become a whirlpool ninja unless the others agree as well but only if they agree they have to make the decision on their own."

Naruto responded. After that he accompanied his family into his ancestral home and for the first time in what seemed like forever he relaxed a bit. After a bit of catching up with his family Naruto put the scroll away and walked to his room that had been set up for him by his Aunts. Once he walked in and saw it his shout could be heard around the building.

"BLAST YOU UNCLE KEANU." Naruto howled. His only response was laughter from every single one of his relatives. They had all taken part in pranking him but Keanu had done most of it so naturally Naruto blamed him for it. Every single wall was pasted with pictures of nude girls, the roof was pink, the floor looked like it was covered in peeled oranges but it was really a genjutsu, and the bed looked like a giant ramen bowl.

After a few moments of gaping at his room he shrugged and walked over to the desk. After sitting down he started working on the report for the Uzukage. 3 hours later he finished up the final draft filed it away. When he looked out the window he saw that it was nighttime and the clock next to the wall was 7:45 pm. After he looked at the clock he walked out of the room and started toward the Uzumaki training grounds. When he got there he saw that the area was empty for the moment so he created 100 shadow clones and started to give those orders.

"Alright 25 of you go practice water walking and tree walking. 25 of you go pull some Jutsu out of the Uzumaki clan scroll and study them. 25 of you are to practice Taijutsu and the rest of you will work on strategy I will work out." once they had their orders the clones dispersed in various directions at once. Naruto then took the weights he had borrowed from the training room and put them on.

Once he did that he started to do various katas in order to get used to the weight he did this for several hours. Unknown to him he was being watched by his Grandfather, Uncles, and Aunts, along with several of his older cousins. After a while they left leaving just his Grandfather to watch. Naruto finally stopped and then returned to his room still unaware that he was being watched. Naruto changed into his pajamas then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of whirlpool

I was asked by a reviewer what the Pairings would be. So here they are.

Naruto/Temari Choji/Ino Neji/Tenten Hinata/OOC Lee/OOC Hanabi/Konohamaru Udon/Moegi.

When Naruto woke up he saw that someone had left a fresh shinobi suit with a Chunnin vest out for him. He shrugged then headed for the bathroom. After he showered and clothed himself he headed downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was noisy when he walked in.

His Uncle Keanu spotted him first. "Good morning Naruto did you have a good nights rest?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto's only response was a glare before he headed to the buffet table which was full of breakfast food. Naruto's Uncle Keanu was the biggest prankster among the Uzumaki clan. Once he filled his plate he headed to the nearest table where his Uncle Keanu and Aunt Kerala were sitting and eating breakfast.

Just as he sat down the twins ran into the room and promptly crashed into Uzumaki Yuri one of Naruto's older cousins and a new Jounin. The three went down in a crash drawing the attention of the entire family. "Ugh you two will you get off and watch where your going" Yuri yelled. The twins got off of him then walked to the buffet and started to fill their own plates. Yuri scowled at the kids before getting up and doing the same as they did while the rest of the room chuckled.

Naruto's Aunt looked over at him then spoke. "Naruto I expect your report on my desk when you're done with breakfast. Then you may check up on the other leaf refugees. After that you are free to do what you want for the rest of the day." she said. Naruto looked over at her from his seat. "Okay Aunt Kerala it will be done." Aunt Zaria walked in looking for the twins. When she saw them sitting at a table eating breakfast she smiled and got some of her own. Naruto nodded in her direction before returning to his own breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast Naruto returned the plates then went to retrieve his report from the desk in his room which had been returned to a more normal look. Once Naruto had retrieved it he headed to the Uzukage building. After he dropped it off Naruto went to check on the wounded in the hospital.

The first one he visited was Kakashi "Hello Kakashi sensei." he said. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha paradise book and eye smiled. "Ah Naruto I was expecting you." he replied. Naruto smirked at him. "Were you really sensei? But that is beside the point now that the survivors have been delivered to whirlpool we need to consolidate our forces and gather information of the Hidden sound and Hidden sand villages.

Like it or not we are still at war with them." Kakashi nodded in reply. "Are you going to send out a patrol?" he asked. "Yes in a couple of days once everyone is settled in. I intend to lead a patrol back to the fire country capital and see if any survivors went there." Naruto answered. After a few minutes of chatting Naruto left to go see the other wounded and to show his face around the Hospital. Naruto was still getting over what had happened during the last few weeks and he vowed to not give up the fight.

Naruto didn't know what the current situation was but whatever it was he would deal with is because for some reason all of the Leaf ninja had decided to put him in charge of the group. Naruto didn't know what to think about it. Naruto was so deep in thought that he walked right into Lee. "Oh sorry lee didn't see you there are you okay?" he asked. Lee looked back at him and smiled for the first time in quite a while. He hadn't smiled since Gai sensei had died during the battle.

"Everything is fine Naruto in fact it's great. The whirlpool doctors took a look at my injuries and said that they could heal me completely using an Uzumaki healing technique. That your grandfather had provided. The surgery will take place in 4 days. They want to wait until I am sufficiently prepared for it as it will take a long time to do."

Naruto smiled happily at his friend. "That's great lee Team 9 hasn't been the same without you. We will be happy to have you back with us fighting to keep the leaf from being destroyed completely by our enemies." Lee smiled back at him. "Thank you Naruto. That makes me feel much better well I have to go and check up on Neji and Tenten and let them know the good news."

With that Lee headed further down the corridor. Naruto watched him go and shook his head with a grin. After his conversation with Lee Naruto checked up on the rest of the wounded and then headed to the Whirlpool Academy. Keanu had told him before he left the house that the Academy students from Konoha would be enrolled in the Whirlpool academy so that they would continue on their journeys to become Ninja.

Tenten had found the files with the information on each of the students enrolled at the academy and sealed them in a separate scroll all to themselves. When they had gotten to Whirlpool Tenten had turned the scroll over to the Academy director but had first removed all the information about the various Konoha clans that were in the files.

She didn't want the Whirlpool to get the most classified information. Naruto had found out about it before he had gone to his family estate. Naruto had simply nodded and congratulated Tenten on her quick thinking. Then he had left with his family. Konohamaru had as usual gotten into trouble and was being yelled at by the Whirlpool instructor nothing new there.

After he left the academy he walked to the village gates and peered out toward the direction of the ruins of Konoha. He stood there for a long time by himself deep in thought. Iruka who had been confined to a wheelchair while his medical status was determined had decided to tour the village. When he came to the gates he saw his favorite blonde

"Hey Naruto." he called out. Naruto looked over in the direction of the yell and saw Iruka. "Hey Iruka sensei how are you?" He asked. Iruka smiled at him. "better the doctors took a look at my back and it turns out that a Kunai blade tip got stuck in my spleen that is what is keeping me from walking. They say that they can remove it and I can walk around again but I will have to relearn how to use the legs." he replied.

Naruto beamed at the news. "That's great Iruka sensei I am happy for you. I guess that means you will be back to chasing little academy brats around again." Naruto remarked. Iruka grinned in response. "Maybe I will maybe I won't. It depends on what your aunt says." Naruto nodded with a smile.

It was only his trained reflexes that warned him in time and had him leaping back several meters in Iruka's direction. Naruto turned around and looked up and saw a Person that looked like Uchiha Sasuke. He noticed the scratched Leaf forehead protector which signaled that he was looking upon a Leaf Missing Nin.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled as he summoned a few dozen Kage Bushin to surround the man. Even as he did this several Whirlpool Jounin also arrived with Neji, Tenten, and Choji in the lead. They had been nearby also touring the Village and had seen what was going on. "I am Uchiha Itachi and I would like to have a word with you Uzumaki Naruto."

Before Naruto could respond his view was blocked by Uzumaki Keanu who had just landed in front of him. "If you want Naruto you will have to get through the entire Whirlpool Uzumaki Clan Uchiha." Keanu snarled. Just as Naruto was about to sidestep his Uncle he was yanked back and dragged away by Neji and Tenten.

"Sorry Naruto but your aunt doesn't want you anywhere near this fight she wants you back in the estate where you will be safe and no she did not say why." Neji explained. Once Naruto was out of sight Keanu turned his attention back to the Missing Nin. "Now before I decide to tear you apart Itachi kindly explain why you are here and no you can not refuse to explain." Keanu growled dangerously.

"The reason I am here is simply to talk. I have no intention of hurting Naruto or anyone affiliated with either the Leaf Village or Whirlpool Village." "Whatever you want to say you can say it to me Uchiha and no I am not going to let you get anywhere near my nephew." Uzumaki Kerala snarled as she landed next to her brother.

Uchiha Itachi looked at the growing number of Whirlpool ninja among them he identified several Uzumaki most of them had angry looks on their faces the rest just looked bored with the whole thing. "Very well I will tell you what you want to know. After that will you let me speak to the Yondaime's son?" Itachi answered while holding his hands up and away from his sides in an obvious attempt to show that he meant no harm.

Itachi was knocked to the ground and forcible searched by the Whirlpool Anbu that had been on the scene for several minutes. He felt a blade press up against his neck. "How do you know that Naruto is the Yondaime Hokage's son?" an extremely cold voice asked. Itachi did not answer but allowed himself to be forcibly dragged into the village he made no attempts to resist in any way.

As they walked Uzumaki Kerala glared at him. She like all of the other Whirlpool and Leaf ninja was on guard against any trickery on Itachi's Part. After they arrived in the Whirlpool Kage office he was forcibly thrown into a chair and had several chakra absorption seals place on him by the Whirlpools resident seal expert. She even placed one on his forehead to prevent him from using his sharingan.

"Alright Uchiha talk if you convince me that you speak the truth then maybe I will let you speak to Naruto not before." Kerala said with a glare that would have made Orochimaru cower in a corner. "Very well. First off while I was responsible for the Uchiha Massacre I was acting under orders of the Third Hokage."

Those words made several of the other Ninja including the 2 Leaf Ninja stiffen. Kerala motioned for Itachi to continue but said nothing. "My father Uchiha Fugaku was plotting a coup against the village and over 95 percent of the Uchiha clan was behind him in it. I however was not I reported the information to the Third and the Council. They asked me to spy on the Uchiha clan and learn more about their plans and goals.

Over the next few months I gathered more and more information about the plot. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu decided in the end to completely wipe out the clan. I was ordered to slaughter the entire clan leaving no survivors. I completed my task but I left my little brother Sasuke alive for reasons that are my own."

Itachi explained. There was complete silence in the room for a few minutes as the various Ninja absorbed the information that Itachi had just given them. "Why have you come here Itachi? You have to know that you will not leave this village alive." Uzumaki Kerala asked. "I wanted to tell Naruto about his team mate Sasuke I have intercepted information pertaining to him."

Itachi explained. "As far as any of us know the Uchiha boy is dead but if you have information that differs than by all means tell us because you are not going to speak to Naruto." Uzumaki Keanu said with a scowl. Itachi looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Very well. During Naruto's battle with Shukaku. One of Orochimaru's men snuck up behind Sasuke and knocked him out.

His name is Yakushi Kabuto and he is Orochimaru's right hand man. He than took Sasuke to the sound village in the Land of Rice." Itachi said. Kerala nodded in response then spoke. "You have given us more than enough information to let you live Uchiha. For the moment anyway" with that she started to leave "wait there is one more piece of information that the Leaf Ninjas will need to know about." Itachi exclaimed. Kerala turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Explain and this had better be good Uchiha I still haven't made up my mind if I should kill you or not." she replied. "I know the current location of the Slug Sannin lady Tsunade." Itachi explained. The two Leaf Nins started at this but settled down after receiving a look from the Uzukage. "Okay Itachi you have my attention the leaf ninja would not forgive me if I didn't take the chance and try to bring in the legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade."

Itachi nodded again and begin to speak. "As of 3 days ago she was in Viola town and in 5 days she will be in Tanzaku town to take part in a gambling tournament. The prize is approximately 500 Million Ryo. I know this because an acquaintance of mine Sasori of the Red Sands over heard her talking with a woman with black hair by the name of Shizune who I know for a fact is the niece of Tsunade's deceased boyfriend Dan."

He replied with a shrug. The Godaime Uzukage was silent for a long time as she though about the information that Itachi had just given her. Finally she spoke. "Uchiha Itachi as you know. A missing Nin of your caliber and crimes will never be trusted by any village or allowed to stay in one. Because of the information you have given us. I will spare your life but I will not permit you to keep your Sharingan. I intend to seal it away. As soon as this is done you will be escorted to the village entrance and freed. Never come here again Uchiha."

She then turned to the seal expert. "Do it and use your most powerful Seal Jutsu." Itachi was dumbstruck. "You can't do that." he growled but the Whirlpool Ninja restrained him as the Seal expert started to place various seals on his head and back. "No" he shouted as he fought to get free. But no matter how hard he fought he could not get free of their grip.

After Itachi had his eyes sealed he was escorted to the village entrance and freed. He glared at them but said nothing and left. The Whirlpool Ninja watched him until he was out of sight. "You going to tell Kakashi?" Keanu asked his sister. She looked at him. "How can I not? She is the last surviving member of the Sannin. As well as Naruto's Godmother." she replied. Keanu nodded and then left the room.

Meanwhile outside the village a few miles away a couple of Mist Anbu teams and a Swordsman of the mist were heading home after a mission to the destroyed Leaf village. They were under orders to confirm if the Leaf still stood. "Well look who we have here a bunch of Mist turkeys and a child playing at being a Swordsman of the Mist."

A voice called out. The Mist Ninja promptly scattered and started to look for the voice. It was the swordsman who spotted him. "Kisame" he shouted in alarm. Kisame grinned sadistically and attacked. The 2 swordsman started fighting while the other Mist Ninja surrounded the two in order to not let Kisame escape. The battle raged back and forth for what seemed like hours. Kisame growled in frustration. "This brat is strong. Hmm this could be a problem." he thought as he blocked a powerful blow from his right.

As they fought a Whirlpool Anbu team arrived on the scene. Once they took in what was happening they joined the Mist Anbu teams in surrounding the combatants. They were not going to let Kisame escape. They conversed with their Whirlpool counterparts and then focused on the fighting between the 2 swordsmen. Kisame was now getting nervous.

Whoever this kid was he was powerful. Sensing that his opponent was starting to get tired the Mist Swordsman redoubled his efforts and signaled for the other Mist Ninja to join the battle. A few moments later Kisame in his efforts to avoid being killed by the other swordsman tripped on an upturned root. As he fell back he tried to shield his body with his sword but to no avail.

The sword was knocked aside and then his opponent brought his sword down in a sweep. Kisame's head separated from his body in a red spray of blood. It bounced a few feet away then stopped. After a few moments of catching his breath the swordsman turned to his fellows and noticed for the first time the presence of the Whirlpool ninja. He nodded in their direction but otherwise did not speak.

The leaders of the two groups conversed for a few minutes. This was how the Mist learned of the Leaf Survivors in the Whirlpool village. Once everything was taken care of including disposing of Kisame's body and sealing his head in order to collect the bounty the two groups split up both heading home to their respective villages.

In the Hidden sand village the people were recovering from the surprise attack by sound on their village. A captured Sound Nin said that Orochimaru had ordered a full scale attack on sand in order to cripple his former allies. When the Kazekage had left the village to go to Konoha he had taken the majority of the sands forces.

Before he left the total number of Sand Shinobi was 1400 Ninja and Kunoichi. When he had left he had taken 1100 shinobi with him. They were mostly Chunnin and Jounin. When the survivors of the attack returned they found their village in ruins and almost all of the remaining Ninja dead. Of those that left only 234 had returned out of the original 1100. Of the 300 ninja that had stayed behind only 26 had survived and they were all genin. All told the Sand Village had only 250 ninja left.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of whirlpool

The day after the incident with Itachi. Naruto was getting ready to go visit with Hinata and her family at their new estate. When a voice called out behind him. "Hold on their Naruto. I need to show you something important." His grandfather said from behind him.

Naruto who had just reached the front door to the building turned and looked at his grandfather. "What's up grandfather?" He asked. His grandfather smiled gently. "I have decided to teach you one of your fathers prized Jutsu. Specifically the Rasengan." He replied with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened.

"The Rasengan. But I thought that only my godfather knew that Jutsu." He exclaimed. Lipan smiled at his nephew. "There are 5 people inside this village that know the Rasengan. Your Jounin Sensei is the only Leaf Ninja outside of Whirlpool that knows it. The others are your uncles Keanu and Jiao, your Aunt Kerala, your cousin Yuri, and myself.

Kakashi does not count as he is a Leaf Ninja not a Whirlpool. Ninja. As your grandfather it is my duty and responsibility to teach it to you. When I spoke to your sensei about it he said that he wanted me to teach it to you because it would be better if you learned it from a family member." Naruto nodded then spoke. "I see well then Grandfather I am your student for the rest of the day." He remarked with a huge smile.

A few minutes later they were outside in the training field. Naruto saw a few boxes of rubber balloons and Rubber balls were inside the boxed. "Ah I see you have noticed the boxes these will be very useful for you when you are working on the First second and third stages of the Rasengan." His grandfather said with a smile. "Now create 400 Shadow clones." Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

Moments later the field was covered in clones. "Good now each of you take a Balloon. What you want to do is try to make the air inside the balloon rotate. That is all the help I will give you for now. Naruto your chakra circulates in a clockwise direction so start off by focusing your chakra inside the balloon in that direction now the rest is up to you." His grandfather explained.

Once he was done he jumped into the tree and started to observe the clones. Once the clones had each taken one of the balloons they started on the first stage. An hour later one of the clones had succeeded in circulating the chakra inside the balloon in several directions. Once he figured this out he dispelled himself and sent the information to the rest of the group.

Once this information was assimilated. Naruto and the rest of the clones started to circulate the chakra inside the balloon in several directions adding a new direction every time they felt comfortable with the balloon and didn't have to concentrate on maintaining it. Within an hour the balloons started to pop. Once all of the balloons had been popped Lipan jumped down and appeared at his grandson's side.

"Good work all of you. Now its time for the second stage and it is more difficult than the last one but not today you need to rest." The real Naruto started to protest but his Grandfather stood firm. "No now dispel your clones and go visit your friends." Naruto nodded in reply and then left the field. Just as he arrived at the new Hyuuga estates a whirlpool ANBU appeared next to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto the Godaime Uzukage wishes to speak to you." Naruto looked at him. "Did she say when she wanted to see me?" he asked. "Right away she said that it was important." Naruto grimaced. "Very well I shall go there right now." the Anbu Nin nodded then shunshined away. Naruto then hurried off to the Kage tower.

A few minutes later Naruto walked into his Aunts office. He was surprised to see Neji, Tenten, and Choji were present as well. "Reporting as ordered Uzukage sama." he announced. "Ah good Naruto you're here. Now we can get started." his aunt replied. She then took a deep breath to steady herself then began speaking.

"Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Choji the reason I have called you here is to inform you about several developments that have occurred during the past few days. As you are aware Uchiha Itachi showed up here. He informed us of some information that I have deemed important for you to know. Naruto Itachi has informed us that his little brother and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke is alive and a prisoner of sound."

She held up a hand to forestall Naruto's questions. "He also told us where the Slug Sannin lady Tsunade is currently located. Here is your mission. Find Lady Tsunade and convince her to return to Whirlpool village. Should this fail you are to inform her that from that point onward she will be viewed as a Missing Nin and treated as such. Naruto I want you to use every bit of persuasion you can to convince here to come to whirlpool.

If you have to speak of your mother Kushina then do it. This is an A rank mission and you will all be paid as such. Neji, Tenten, and Choji you are to accompany Naruto and protect him. I can not tell you why because it is considered an S ranked Konoha village secret." Naruto could not hold it in any longer. "I don't need protection Uzukage Sama they are my friends and I will not jeopardized their lives.

Besides Grandfather is teaching me my fathers prized Jutsu the Rasengan." Kerala glared at her nephew. "Yes you do Naruto and I don't want to hear it. They will accompany you when you go find Tsunade and that's FINAL." she roared. Naruto winced. "Yes ma'am" he responded.

"Good now all of you go get ready you leave within the hour." she then dismissed them and returned to her work. Once they left the room his friends all looked at him. "What was that all about Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Sorry Tenten it's an S Rank secret and I cant tell anyone." he explained. His friends looked at him then at each other.

"Very well we will drop it lets meet up at the gate in 40 minutes." Neji said with his usual aplomb. With that the 4 leaf ninja parted ways. Naruto raced to the estates to get his travel pack. When he got there he saw that his uncle was waiting for him. He had his backpack and a Jutsu scroll in hand.

"Here you go Naruto. Your aunt told me what she was going to have you do. I took the luxury of filling your backpack with everything your going to need for this trip. The scroll is so that you can seal anything you find along the way into it including any Missing Nin heads you manage to collect. Naruto I want you to practice the second stage of the rasengan while you are gone.

The second stage requires you to circulate chakra in a solid rubber ball. If and only if you manage this while you are gone you can get started on the third stage which is circulating air in a rubber balloon until you destroy it. Once that is done try to form the rasengan in your hand without using the rubber balloon.

Once all of this is complete you will have successfully mastered the Rasengan. One other thing before you go Naruto the Rasengan is not a complete Jutsu. Your father never got the chance to complete it but maybe you can do it where he failed." Naruto blinked at his uncle for a moment. "I see thank you uncle Keanu. I will master the Rasengan and bring lady Tsunade here to whirlpool."

Keanu smiled at his nephew. "I am glad now get going your friends will be waiting for you." Naruto nodded and took off. 5 minutes later he arrived at the gate. The others were already waiting for him. Once they had organized themselves the 4 leaf Ninjas departed the Whirlpool village. The trip would take approximately 2 and half days.

They would arrive a full day early which would give them a chance to recon the area and identify the people they were looking for. One of their sub missions was to ask around and determine if any Leaf Survivors had passed through since the fall of Konoha and where they may have gone. Every time they stopped to take a break Naruto would create 50 Kage Bushin and have them practice the second stage rasengan. Other than that Naruto only used his chakra to leap from tree to tree on the journey to Tanzaku town.

The reason Naruto only used 50 Kage Bushin was so that when they dispelled they would not cause him to faint. And the memory overload would only give him headaches. Using the Kage Bushin technique which lasted for 3 or 4 hours depending on what happened when they practiced the second stage allowed Naruto to gain hours of valuable experience in using the first and second stage.

Naruto had wanted to make it more difficult so he had some of the Bushin practice creating the Rasengan on the left hand while the rest used the right. This way he could kill to birds with one stone. He had done this while perfecting the first stage. Now he used it for the second stage. Naruto was thankful that he had bought so many solid Rubber balls as he could before he left.

When he created the clones Naruto made use of the foxes demonic chakra so that he would conserve as much of his natural chakra source as possible. This enabled him to gain control of at last one tail of the Foxes chakra. And by his estimation he was working on the second tail as well.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU "Naruto I want you to use the Kyuubi's chakra while you work on the Rasengan." Uzumaki Keanu explained. Naruto looked at him inquisitively. "Why do you want me to do that Uncle?"

He asked. Keanu frowned. "By doing this you will practice chakra control using the Demon Chakra. This will in turn enable you to use more of its chakra without killing you" he explained. Naruto thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I understand grandfather. I promise." Naruto responded. FLASHBACK KAI NO JUTSU.

As the group raced toward Tanzaku town Naruto's friends kept an extra sharp eye out for any dangers. They had heard the conversation between Naruto and his aunt about him needing to be protected. They did not understand why but they decided not to take any chances anyway.

When they arrived at Tanzaku town 3 days later they saw that the festival was already underway. "Let's split up into 2 teams and look for our target. Naruto you will take Tenten and scout the eastern section of the city and Choji and I will scout the western part of the town. Let us rendezvoused at the gambling hall that our target is said to be at.

If you happen to spot either Tsunade or Shizune let us know and we will converge on your position." Neji ordered as the Uzukage had placed him in charge of the mission. At the edge of town a lone whirlpool ninja watched them in silence.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU. "Keanu I know how much you want to be here right now but I need you to follow Naruto's team and ensure their safety. I have placed Neji in charge of the mission as he has the most experience with these kinds of missions as does Tenten. When I asked her if she wanted to lead the mission she said no and told me to ask Neji." Kerala explained.

Uzumaki Keanu looked at his sister for a long moment. "I don't agree with this tactic Kerala they are all leaf ninja. They can take care of themselves. And so can Naruto even though he is currently under threat by him." Keanu replied.

Kerala shrugged. "I know that but there is still a part of me that wants to protect him so much that is hurts. It is doubly hard to do when he looks so much like Minato but has Kushinas smile.

And then there is the small fact that the Kazekage violated the marriage contract between him and Minato. And refused to honor the agreement saying that he would announce that now that both of them are ninja they would be married when Naruto turns 16." she replied with a frown. "Blast it I guess I don't have a choice I am going to have to activate the jeopardy clause in the contract." she finished with a sad sigh.

Keanu looked at her in shock. "The jeopardy clauses are you serious? That clause hasn't been activated in 30 years ever since that debacle between the Cloud and Rock Villages." She glared at him. "Don't you think I don't realize the seriousness of the situation? The Leaf village has fallen.

Cloud is currently fighting off an attack by sound and losing if that report I got is correct. Blast it Orochimaru must have planned a continent wide attack. He has attacked all of the major Hidden Villages and destroyed one of them." she then pulled out a piece of paper and read it for a moment ignoring her brother who was still in shock and processing what he had been told.

"The only good news we have is that Orochimaru is confirmed dead." Keanu replied after a moment. Kerala snarled in reply but didn't say a word. After a few moments of silence Keanu sighed. "Very well sis I will shadow them. I take it from the look on your face that you will be sending a message to both the Wind Daimyo and the Suna council about the contract?"

Kerala nodded. "Yes and because of the clause the Suna council will not be able to get out of it unless they want to lose all of their funding from the Wind Daimyo." she replied. "Here is a question for you. Does Naruto know?" he asked. Yes he knows. The marriage was supposed to be announced when the Kazekage arrived in the Leaf Village and in response Sarutobi was to send me a message saying that the announcement had been made. But since this didn't happen I have no choice but to activate the jeopardy clause." Kerala sighed then turned to her brother.

But he was already gone. "Kushina don't worry I will protect Naruto from him even if it costs me my life. I won't fail again like I did Arashi." Kerala vowed. An hour later a lone hawk departed the Whirlpool Village bound for Suna. While another headed in the direction of the Wind Country capital. FLASHBACK KAI NO JUTSU.

20 minutes into the search Naruto spotted Tsunade through one of the windows of a gambling hall. He pressed the button on his transmitter. "Hey guys I found her. She is in the Cortona gambling hall." He reported. "Right stay there we will join you shortly." Neji responded. Tenten and Choji both muttered in response but said nothing more.

Neji then looked up at the roof of a building a block down and nodded in Keanu's direction. Keanu was not surprised that Neji had detected him with his Byakugan. He continued to shadow the boys. Keanu had seen Naruto's Kage Bushin working on the second and third stages of the rasengan and from what he had seen. He was very proud of his nephew for getting through it so fast.

By his calculation Naruto would have fully mastered using it by the end of the week and gotten it down to one hand only by the end of the next week without using a shadow clone to help him do it. "Minato you would be proud." he muttered to himself.

Once the group was together Naruto and Neji walked into the gambling hall while Tenten and Choji took up watch to make sure nothing interrupted them. "Hey you brats can't come in here" one of the bouncers growled. "Actually we can. By order of the leaf village this place is under our control until such time as we get what we came for."

Neji responded while filling the room with killing intent. Naruto had already spotted Tsunade and Shizune. It was at that point everyone saw the Leaf headbands. "Hello grandma. Hey why are you not home tending to your godchildren. Oh wait that's right you only have one and he is standing in front of you." Naruto Taunted.

Tsunade glared at him. "If I wasn't glad and relieved to see you Naruto I would punch you out the window brat. Are there any other survivors?" she asked. "Of course. There is a large group of us in whirlpool village. That is why I am here. I want you and Shizune to come to Whirlpool and take charge of the survivors.

With the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraya both dead that makes you the most powerful leaf ninja left. Not including Kakashi sensei that is." Tsunade nodded and then took a moment to grieve for the loss of her sensei and last teammate. "And Orochimaru?" she asked. "Dead the Sandaime killed him then passed away." Naruto responded.

"I see. Well then I guess if you're here that means that Kerala sent you?" Naruto nodded. "Yes she wants you to come to Whirlpool and take over the search for the other leaf survivors and take charge of the Hospital. From what I have read from mom's letters you are quite the Medic Nin. That is why we want you.

Aunt Kerala told me to tell you that if you don't come she will declare you and Shizune to be missing Nin and treat you as such. But she sincerely hopes you do come because you are my godmother." Tsunade twitched at the Missing Nin part but smiled afterwards.

"Very well I have been getting bored with traveling for so long. So yes I will come to the Whirlpool village. I feel the need to settle down. As does Shizune who has wanted to visit your Aunt." Naruto smiled happily at the news. With that Tsunade and Shizune followed him out of the casino. Neji who had been busy keeping an eye on the 4 bouncers who had appeared followed swiftly behind.

Once they were on the street the group headed for the hotel where Tsunade and Shizune were staying. Keanu jumped down from the roof and joined them. "I take it your mission was a success?" he asked. Naruto stared at him. "What are you doing here uncle?" he asked. "Your aunt wanted me to follow you and then when your mission either succeeded or failed

I was to take you to the Fire country capital and speak with the Daimyo. The rest of you can either join us or head back to the Whirlpool village." he responded "well since I said I would go to the Whirlpool village and take charge of the survivors I will head there with Shizune. The rest of you can either go with Naruto or accompany us." Tsunade said with a faint smile.

"Um Naruto do you know if Kakashi is still alive?" asked Shizune. "Yes but he is badly injured. He was hurt during the last few moments of the battle against Orochimaru and the sand forces." Naruto responded not realizing he had just sealed Kakashi's doom "Kakashi is injured oh no. don't worry Kakashi. Shizune is coming." she then ran off into the distance in the general direction of Whirlpool.

The rest of the group stared at her disappearing form in shock. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked once he had recovered from his shock. "Shizune was once one of Kakashi's fangirls before she left the village to travel with me." Tsunade explained.

Naruto blinked a couple of times at the answer then doubled over in hysterical laughter. Tenten and Choji chuckled lightly and Neji just stood their impassively but if you looked closely you could see the faint outline of a smile on his face. Keanu just shook his head at the reaction of some of the young ones.

But he smiled at what Kakashi was going to have to deal with for the next few months. Once everyone had gained control of themselves and stopped laughing except for a few snickers here and there from Naruto the group got back to business. "Okay Naruto you will come with me to the Fire Capital to speak to the Fire Daimyo and search for more survivors.

As for you three what do you plan to do?" Keanu asked. Neji shared looks with Tenten and Choji. "We will accompany you and Naruto to the fire capital. Naruto has his duties while we have ours. While you and Naruto speak to the Daimyo we will simultaneously search for survivors and get the word out that the Leaf still stands and most of the survivors have gathered at Whirlpool.

Hopefully any Leaf survivors who see it will head to whirlpool I am sure they would be more than welcome." Neji responded. Keanu nodded at him then turned to Tsunade. "well now that everyone is ready to go we will see you in Whirlpool in 2 weeks tell my sister that I intend to scout the surrounding cities along the way to the capital then head to the ruins of Konoha and take a look around.

Once that is done we will return to the village." he replied. Tsunade nodded then hurried off in the direction of whirlpool at a steady run in order to catch up with Shizune. Keanu watched her go then smirked.

"I pity Kakashi when Shizune gets there. She was bad when they were kids she will be even worse now." he remarked. He then turned to his team. "Alright lets get going we have a long way to go." and then the group jumped and was gone from Tanzaku town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto of whirlpool**

**2 days after Naruto and his group left to search for lady Tsunade. In the capital of wind country the Daimyo had just received a very upsetting letter from the whirlpool village. **

**"I don't believe this." he roared. He glared at his retainers. "Is there any fact to this?" he asked. His retainers cowered in the presence of his rage. Swallowing in nervousness one spoke up. **

**"Unfortunately my lord every word of it is true your father was one of the few people not including the fourth Hokage and fourth Kazekage who knew of the contract between their two families. ****And if what is written in the letter is true then Namikaze Naruto's current guardian the Godaime Uzukage has every right to activate it." **

**With a snarl the Wind Daimyo stood up and started to pace. "Blast it I was hoping to get the sand girl to wed my son but if they don't honor it will mean war on a scale far worse than what is currently happening in the world today. I just got word that the hidden sand village has lost the vast majority of its forces. **

**I cannot afford a war right now so send this message to the council in suna. The contract is to be honored without argument. Sabaku no Temari is to be sent to the Whirlpool village as a civilian. She will not be permitted to remain a Kunoichi any longer. She is to be escorted to the Whirlpool village within the week. **

**The suna council is to pay restitution to the hidden leaf survivors for breaking the treaty without my permission. That is all." he took a deep breath then resumed speaking "Send that off right away then send the Whirlpool village a message saying that the wind country will honor the contract but the Kazekage's daughter will be a civilian from now on. What they do with her is their business." with that he left the room. **

**The message from the Daimyo departed the capital less than an hour later and was taken to suna through the fastest rout possible. A few Hours later in Suna the Council had just received the message from the Whirlpool village.**

**"This is an outrage. How dare this upstart threaten us with the Jeopardy clause of an agreement that was created long ago and by right should not have been created in the first place." ****a suna elder ranted. His rant was cut off by another Elder. "That so called agreement was signed in good faith by the Fourth Kazekage and his wife and the Fourth Hokage and his wife when their son was born 13 years ago.**

**It was made in attempt to solidify the unity between the two villages but now that we have helped Orochimaru destroy the Hidden Leaf Village that agreement is no longer valid." he replied with a sneer. "I wouldn't go that far the Uzukage is the boy's aunt and can make a good argument to the Shogun about our violating the agreement if we refuse to hand over Lady Temari to the Whirlpool village and the remaining Leaf Survivors. **

**Furthermore I suspect that she has sent a message to the Daimyo about the agreement and the fact that she is activating the jeopardy clause on the contract." another Elder explained. A fourth spoke up just then. **

**"Might I remind my esteemed friends that if our plan had worked we would have if the boy had survived been able to claim him for ourselves and thus fulfilled the contract as well as adding another powerful can to our ranks? But as that has not happened we must therefore hand over Lady Temari to the Leaf Survivors. And make restitution." **

**Just then there was a knock on the door. A Chunnin walked in and handed the leader a scroll. "This just came in on Takamaru from the Daimyo." the Chunnin replied. The elder nodded in response. The other council members shared uneasy looks with each other. "Well let's see what his highness has sent to us." **

**The leader said. He opened the scroll and read it. The other council members remained seated while he read. After a moment he looked up his face pale. "Well I guess our discussion has just been rendered moot. The Daimyo has ordered us to sent Lady Temari to Whirlpool under heavy guard as a civilian." That announcement sparked a rash of whispering and gesturing. The elder turned to a runner. "Send for Lady Temari immediately." ****he ordered. **

**The runner nodded then shunshined away. An hour later there was a knock on the door. "Come" the senior councilman said. Temari walked into the room. "You sent for me honorable elders?" she asked. "Ah yes Temari come in and sit down." he replied. The other elders had all agreed that he would do the majority of the talking. **

**"Lady Temari. Are you aware of an agreement between your father and the Fourth Hokage?" he asked. She shook her head in the negative. "I see well around 13 years ago your parents and the Fourth and his wife signed a Betrothal agreement saying that when both of you are of age that you would be married." He explained. **

**"What?" Temari burst out with surprise. "You and the Hokage's son were to be married. But because of the invasion we thought that the agreement would be rendered null and void. That has not happened. Read these they will explain everything in more detail. And no you do not have a choice. I suggest you sit down while you do." he said with a grimace as he handed the message from the Whirlpool village and the Message from the Daimyo as well. **

**Temari took the papers with trepidation. She then sat down and began to read. Her eyes widened in horror as she read. "The jeopardy clause. I don't understand any of this." she remarked. The senior elder sighed and began to speak. In all betrothal agreements a jeopardy clause is inserted in the event of an extreme circumstance regarding either one of the people who are to be married. **

**In your case it is the fall of the village of Konoha and the boy's survival that has activated it. The boy's guardian is the Godaime Uzukage of that village. She was not happy when she received the news of what had happened in Konoha. Her nephew survived and when she asked him if your father the late Kazekage had announced the wedding he said no. T****hat prompted her to activate the Jeopardy clause of the agreement. **

**She sent the Wind country Daimyo a message as well and he has ordered us to send you to Whirlpool as a Civilian. If the agreement had gone as it should have you would be a Kunoichi not a civilian." Temari was shocked beyond words at what she had just learned. But her duty to her village demanded that she do as the Daimyo had ordered. **

**"I understand honored Elders I shall gather my belongings and my wealth and leave immediately." she said shakily and started to stand. **

**"Not quite my lady. The jeopardy clause also says that in the unlikely event that there is no other heir to the Sabaku line that all of its holdings and wealth will be given to your future husband and his family. ****I do not think that you have to fear for your life milady I have a suspicion as to who the boy is and if I am correct and I am pretty sure that I am. You will be in good hands." he said with a sad but firm smile. **

**S****he nodded and then left the room to shock to speak. When she got home she immediately started to pack. She directed her servants to start dividing everything up into piles of stuff that would either be taken with her or sold. By the end of the day the entire village had heard what had happened and messages of consolation began to arrive. **

**She did not notice any of this as she was to busy organizing everything for the move. It took her 3 days to prepare to leave. In the end she had 5 full wagons of Sabaku heirlooms, furniture, clothes, and other things that she would be taking with her. In a sixth wagon under heavy guard was several chests that bulged with gold and other valuables. The seventh vehicle was a Palanquin that she would be forced to ride the whole way to her new home in Whirlpool. **

**She was not looking forward to riding in it as the trip would take 3 weeks. Most of the stuff she was not taking with her had been sold to make reparations for causing the disastrous war and the rest mostly clothes and other miscellaneous objects had been donated to the village. **

**If not for the Jeopardy clause stating that the majority of her wealth was now the property of her future husband she would have given it all away. ****In order to restore what she could of the Sabaku clans now tarnished honor. She doubted that her husband or his family would ever let her restore her clan even if she was wanted to. **

**The family's indentured servants would also be going to Whirlpool but she doubted that they would be staying for long. It was only in Suna and the land of wind that the practice of Indentured servants remained. **

**She picked up a picture of her and her brother Kankuro. It was only now that she regretted her brother's deaths. ****If not for her Male parent she could have had a relationship with Gaara. But that was impossible now. She had seen what had happened during the fight with the blond leaf Nin.**

**Flashback no Jutsu "Gaara you don't have to do this fight him" Naruto shouted. He was getting desperate instead of giving up like he had expected Gaara had stumbled to his feet and was stumbling toward him. "Blood mother wants your blood." he rasped. **

**"Blast it I can't let it end this way." Naruto thought desperately. "Hey fox give me your chakra now or were going to die." he shouted in his head. The only response he got was the fox chuckling before he was enveloped in a mass of demonic chakra. Naruto then looked at the other jinchūriki then sighed. **

**"Alright bastard if it's a fight to the death you want than lets get it on." he roared. With a step he was off. Both boys vanished in twin puffs of smoke. **

**Temari tried to keep track of their movements but they were going so fast that she couldn't keep up. Except for the occasional glimpse of either of the boys and the distinct clash of metal on metal the area was peaceful. This went on for a while. But then suddenly it was over. Gaara crashed to the forest floor so hard that Temari wasn't surprised to hear the sound of bones breaking. **

**Then Naruto appeared. "Take this you Teme. I hope you find peace in the other life Gaara now die." he screamed. Temari was rooted to the spot as she watched Naruto plunge an Explosive Kunai into her brothers left ear up to the hilt. Naruto jumped away and the bomb detonated blowing bits of Gaara's head and brains in every direction. Temari was at a loss as to what to do for a few minutes. **

**Just as she made up her mind to avenge her fallen brother's death her sensei Baki arrived. "Temari the invasion is over we have lost we must retreat." She blinked than automatically nodded and jumped off in the direction of Suna her sensei right behind her. Flashback Kai no Jutsu. **

**Ever since that day she had mourned the lost chances she could have had with Gaara. She didn't blame Naruto for his death. He was just doing his duty to his village just like she had been doing it for hers. As for Kankuro and her Male Parent. She did not care less. Her Male Parent had never been a father to her and had tried on countless occasions to kill Gaara over a mistake he made. **

**She hated him with unbridled passion for what he had done in the name of her clan. He had been an outsider who had married into the declining Sabaku clan. At first people had said that he would restore Sabaku to greatness but that had not happened and in the end the people had been so in sensitized by him that they had not detected that he had been killed and replaced by an imposter. **

**Because of that incident the Sand Village had lost the vast majority of its forces and had been attacked while the invasion had been ongoing by Orochimaru and his sound forces. When the retreating invasion force arrived home they found that they had been betrayed by the snake Sannin. The only good thing to come out of that debacle was the fact that the snake Sannin was dead. **

**And now because of him she was being forced to leave her home and live in a foreign village for the rest of her life. As for her uncle Yashamaru she felt nothing but pity for him. She had no doubt in her mind that the Kazekage had poisoned and twisted her uncle against Gaara and convinced him that he really hated the boy enough to try to assassinate him. **

**As for Kankuro he at least had tried in the early years to befriend Gaara before he had watched his little brother kill some kids that had gotten on his bad side. That had made him change his mind and become the cold puppeteer that he was before he was killed. She fiercely regretted that her brother was no longer alive. **

**Since he had been the oldest male heir the Sabaku line he would have been able to restore the clan but he was dead and the clan would never be restored. She shook her head as she gazed at the now empty building. All of her belongings that she was taking with her had been loaded and now all that remained was getting in the palanquin. **

**"Are you ready to go milady?" Saria one of her servants asked. She turned and frowned. "Yes I might as well get going there is nothing here for Me." she replied. "But what about your friends don't you want to say goodbye?" Saria asked. "What friends I never had friends growing up no thanks to my male parent." Temari responded with an angry look. **

**Saria flinched. "Forgive me milady." she responded. Inwardly Saria felt a flash of extreme hatred for her new master but she controlled it and did not allow so much as a hint to cross her face. Saria then went outside to inform the guards that they would be departing soon. **

**After she finished with the guard Saria stood to the side and watched the procession as Lady Temari said her goodbyes to the council and boarded the palanquin. **

**"I wonder if the stories about Whirlpool are true. I wonder if I will have my freedom. If so I will kill you Temari for what your family has done to me and my family. I don't care how long it takes I will kill you." she thought to herself. **

**Her family had been a small family in the outlying region of the wind country when the ninja had come and taken them to suna as slaves. She had only been 4 years old at the time but she remembered it all. She remembered when the ninja had slain her grandparents and parents and put her older brothers and sister in chains. **

**The last time she had seen any of them had been when the Kazekage had ordered her oldest brother put to death for striking a child that had been taunting and bullying him. Her other two siblings had been nowhere to be found she had been grateful for that even though she wished she had not watched her brother die. **

**It was not until later that she found out that her brother and sister were dead as well. They had tried to escape but had failed. They had been executed for their crime on the order of the Kazekage. **

**It was because of all that that she had vowed vengeance against the Sabaku clan. The clan would end if it was the last thing ****she did it would end. She then walked to the wagon where she and the other servants would be riding and boarded it. **

**The servants all looked at each other but said nothing. The message was clear to them. As soon as the suna ninja left they would attempt to escape. They did not think the Whirlpool ninja would try to recapture them. Saria leaned back with and watched the wagons behind her as they followed them out of the village for the last time. **

**I looked up betrothal agreements with double Jeopardy Clauses online and I couldn't find any that were relevant to the series real life location in Kyoto Japan. There was little information if any and so I am forced to make it up on the fly. I am an American citizen and I don't know all that much about their culture except for what is generally known. If anyone who reads this is from Japan or is of Japanese decent I beg your understanding that I don't know much of what a true betrothal agreement entails.**

**Here is the List of Uzumaki Clan Ninja and Civilians and their Occupation**

**1. Uzumaki Naruto - Leaf Genin**

**2. Uzumaki Kerala - Godaime Uzukage - Naruto's Aunt**

**3. Uzumaki Keanu - Whirlpool Jonin - Naruto's Uncle - Sensei to Genin team 9**

**4. Uzumaki Ziara - Whirlpool Civilian - Naruto's Aunt - Mother to twins and one unborn child**

**5. Uzumaki Yuri - Whirlpool Jonin - Naruto's Cousin**

**6. Uzumaki Jiao - Whirlpool Jonin - Naruto's Uncle**

**7. Uzumaki Kushina - Leaf Ninja - Naruto's Mother - Deceased**

**8. Namikaze Minato - Leaf Ninja - Naruto's Father - Deceased**

**9. Uzumaki Lita - Whirlpool Civilian - Naruto's Cousin - Twin to Uzumaki Morita**

**10. Uzumaki Morita - Whirlpool Civilian - Naruto's Cousin - Twin to Uzumaki Lita**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto of whirlpool

The trees sped past as the small group headed northeast to the fire capital. Neji was watching the left side of the group in order to prevent an ambush when he saw them. "Naruto there is a group of people on the road who are under attack some of them are Leaf Nins." Neji barked. The group came to a halt. Naruto turned to him. "Are you sure Neji?" he asked. "Yes and if we don't help them right now they will not survive." Naruto nodded.

"Right you heard him let's go." With that the group jumped away. The clang of steel against steel rang through the air. Yamanaka Ino was not happy. "Blasted sound nins just won't let up." she growled to her companions. None of whom answered her as they were busy with their own opponents.

Just as Ino finished off her opponent another slipped past. One of the children she was protecting screamed. Ino turned to engage then stopped in shock. "Looks like you're having some problems Ino?"

he asked with a grin. "Naruto?" she asked hardly believing her eyes. Even as she asked the sound Nins were beginning to retreat from the unexpected counterattack. She saw Neji and an adult who had a Headband that she recognized from the Hidden Whirlpool Village. "Naruto how?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged "I got lucky. I killed Gaara before he could kill me." Naruto replied but before he could the Whirlpool Jounin cut in "But that is a story for another time right now I want to know how you survived and where you were going Genin" He said. "Ino this is my Uncle. His name is Keanu. He is accompanying me while I go to the Fire capital to speak to the Daimyo."

Ino just stared at him for a moment than snapped out of it. "Okay and where did you lot come from." she asked obviously still in shock. "We came from the Whirlpool Village which is where the vast majority of the survivors went Ino." A female voice replied. She turned and saw Tenten standing a short distance away next Neji. "Oh so that means that my group is going there I assume?"

she asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes Ino that was the order I was given by my Aunt the Godaime Uzukage. The order was that all Leaf Village survivors were to head to Whirlpool to regroup and plan our next move. Although from what I heard before I left some had decided to settle there and become Whirlpool ninja's and civilians." he replied.

"Wait aunt I thought you were an orphan with no family Naruto" she asked then immediately regretted it. Naruto just laughed. "No that was the official story that was put out after my Parents died 13 years ago but my mothers clan survived and I was partly raised by them. I grew up in the Leaf village because that was my Fathers wish and my Aunt accepted this but made sure I was properly taken care of.

Who do you think paid for my Apartment and food? The Hokage! "He replied laughing cheerfully." Ino shook her head at her friend who was trying to stop laughing and failing. "Um yea I did that was the SOP for children of Village ninja." Ino replied. She had obviously missed the part about his aunt being the Godaime of Whirlpool.

By this point the rest of the survivors had gathered around and their injuries taken care of by Keanu who knew a few Medical Jutsu's. Naruto chuckled again. "Anyway I am sure you have plenty of questions for me but that will have to wait. Tenten I want you to take Ino's Group to Whirlpool village and get them settled in." he ordered "Right okay everyone form up we are heading out." Ino blinked a moment "what hold on who put you in charge?" she demanded.

"Kakashi Sensei did when I found him in the stadium after the attack He said that I was in charge of the Leaf Survivors and was to take them to Whirlpool. I did that. Then I was assigned the task of finding the rest of the survivors and sending them to whirlpool. I have done that with your group which is probably not going to be the first group I will find while I am on my mission" Naruto responded coldly. Ino shivered at the tone in his voice.

"Okay to whirlpool it is." she then turned and took up a defensive position at the rear of the group she had been protecting. Naruto shook his head at her then turned away. With a signal he jumped into the trees followed closely by the rest of his group. Once they were out of earshot Choji spoke up. "Naruto why did you signal me to keep quiet while you were speaking to Ino?" he asked. "I did it so that she would not yell so loudly when we had just fought off a sound attack on her group. No offense Choji but Ino is a Fangirl of Sasuke's and that does not make me confident in her ability to be a quality type Kunoichi. Which she is most certainly not." he replied.

"That's not fair to her Naruto" he said but was interrupted by a fierce glare from Naruto. "I am not trying to be fair. We are at war we just lost our village. Over half the shinobi continent is fighting each other and we are on the losing side with the destruction of our village. I am a Leaf Ninja she is a silly shallow girl who needs to get a perspective change before she gets her fool head cut off." Choji shook his head angrily. "I know that Naruto I just lost over half my clan or did you forget that."

Naruto turned to respond but was cut off by Keanu "Enough both of you. You are both on edge because of what happened. You two need to cool off that's an order." Keanu barked. "Yes sir" Naruto and Choji responded. Keanu nodded at them then increased speed forcing the group to hurry up.

The Suna Caravan had been on the road for over a week before they were intercepted by a Whirlpool Anbu team that had been sent by the Uzukage. "Where is Sabaku no Temari?" The Anbu captain demanded. "In the Palanquin." the Leader of the Caravan replied with a gulp. The Anbu captain sent a team member to confirm what he had said.

When he looked inside the Palanquin Temari nodded at him but said nothing. Once the Anbu had confirmed who she was he disappeared. "I have confirmation it is her captain." The Anbu nodded at him then turned back to the assembled Suna Nins. "We will take over from here you will head back to your village and stay there." The Anbu captain responded coldly.

Baki the Suna Ninja in charge of protecting Temari stepped forward. "Sir I was assigned by the Yondaime Kazekage to protect Temari I respectively request to accompany her to Whirlpool. That way I can meet young Naruto and gauge his worthiness." he said with a firm tone. The Anbu captain stared at him for a long moment.

"Very well but know this I happen to know for a fact that Naruto is a good person and will treat Temari with all the respect she deserves. But know this if this is an attempt to assassinate young Naruto back out now because I will personally kill you than lead the attack on your village. If I do attack I will not spare a single person in your village. Every man women and child will die. Is that understood."

he growled while blasting Baki with enough Killing Intent to make a herd of Elephants faint. Baki nodded in response. He was completely unresponsive to the killing intent. "Agreed I will accompany lady Temari alone the rest will return to Suna."

Uzumaki Ryoga grinned beneath his mask. "Naruto I don't know how you got lucky enough to marry the Kazekage's daughter but man she is hot. Your lucky I am married because if I wasn't I would be trying for her hand." He thought cheerfully. Outwardly Ryoga was stoic and silent the epitome of the consummate Anbu member. But on the inside he was a joker and a prankster who gave his family and team mates headaches.

Naruto had once said that compared to Ryoga he was quiet and studios. That comment had had the family in stitches for a week. Once the Suna Nins had left the caravan started off again. Ryoga was sitting on top of the Slave cart when he over heard an interesting conversation. He could hear several voices inside the cart.

He turned away but something made him stop. "Right you remember the plan when we get to the village we will wait for the right moment. When it comes once one of us has a chance we will kill lady Temari and get our revenge." One voice proclaimed. "But what about the Whirlpool Nins they will be watching all of us." a second voice replied.

"Look guys I know I said I wanted revenge but now I think I just want to leave I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore Saria I know you want revenge for your family and that is your driving force. I don't have any such reasons. My family has served the Sabaku family for many generations and by rights I should report you. But I won't. I want my freedom just as much as you do." A third voice replied.

"Traitor are you saying that she should walk away free from all this." the first voice demanded. "No I am saying that there are better things than revenge. Like freedom and starting over in a much better place that Wind country." the third voice responded. "look stop it both of you Tureen if you don't want anything to do with this fine but keep your mouth shut around the Whirlpool nins they wont spare any of us if they discover our plans." the second voice interrupted.

Ryoga frowned as he listened to the conversation. "So some of Lady Tamari's slaves are planning to an assassination." he thought. The First voice must be Saria and the third must be Tureen." He scrunched up his nose in concentration while idly twirling a Kunai with his finger.

"Unfortunately I can not allow any harm to come to Temari. Not only would it cause an incident Naruto will want my head. I remember the letter we got from him when he saw her for the first time shortly before the Chunnin exams began." he smirked at the memory then got back to business. "But then again I can't kill them as they are technically Tamari's until we get to Whirlpool and then they will be turned over to Naruto and knowing him they would be freed. So I need to keep them far away from Temari for the time being."

with a grimace at his thoughts he shunshined off to his boss and reported all that he had learned and what conclusions he had drawn from it. When Naruto's group arrived in the fire capital they immediately went to the fire daimyo's palace and reported in. "Sir a Trio of Leaf Ninja and a Whirlpool Ninja are requesting a meeting." A servant said to the Daimyo.

"Ah good more survivors let them in" he commanded. "Yes sire" the servant then left the room. A few moments later Naruto and his team entered the room and bowed to the Fire Daimyo. "Sir my name is Naruto. The other two leaf ninja with me are Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Choji. The Whirlpool Jounin that is accompanying us is my uncle. His name is Keanu."

Naruto said. The Daimyo nodded at him then spoke. "I am given to understand young Uzumaki that your village has taken in a large group of Leaf Ninjas. I must admit I am a bit perplexed by this decision." Keanu stepped forward as it was obvious that the Daimyo had been speaking to him.

"Yes sir my nephew Naruto led the group to whirlpool on the orders of his Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi. As for why well as you know the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju clan have familial roots. That is why the decision was made. As of when we left we had a total of over 300 Leaf Ninjas and Civilians in our care." he replied.

The daimyo nodded at him then turned to Naruto. "Naruto I want you to tell me exactly what happened from the moment you left the Leaf Village until you came here and leave nothing out." he commanded. Naruto nodded and then began to speak. 2 hours later he finished speaking. Then sat down. The Fire daimyo took a moment to think about what Naruto had just said.

"Thank you Naruto but now let us get to the important stuff. The rest of you except for Keanu are dismissed. After Neji and Choji left the two remaining ninja briefed the Daimyo on what they had planned for the country of Fire. Naruto let his uncle do much of the talking while he sat in the background and interjected an Idea every now and again.

While Naruto and Keanu were meeting with the Daimyo Neji and Choji were scouting around the capital city and getting the word out that the Leaf Village had fallen and the survivors had gone to Whirlpool village. By the time Naruto was done with the daimyo Neji and Choji had found an additional 42 leaf Nins and 122 civilians. The vast majority of the Leaf Nins were Anbu and Tokubetsu Jounin.

The Civilians had been ones that had been on the outskirts of the village when the attack had begun. When the order to flee had come the Ninja had gathered them up and fled to the fire capital. These were obviously the group that the Inuzuka clan dogs had tracked before they lost the scent. Once they were apprised of the situation and where the other survivors had gone they immediately packed up and started out in the direction of Whirlpool.

As planned Naruto and his group were going to reconnoiter the remains of the Leaf Village. The war the Orochimaru had started was going full blast. Kumo had lost over 50 percent of its shinobi forces due to the Curse Seal Ninjas That Orochimaru had sent there. Iwa on the other hand had successfully fought off the attacks. Kiri had fought off the attack then immediately launched a major counter attack. This attack had already pushed the Oto Nins out of Mist and the commanders in charge had ordered the army to seek and destroy the enemy.

Suna had been reduced to a stage three shinobi village due to its losses during the invasion. Even thought the leaf village had been destroyed its survivors were gathering together and a rebirth of the village was in the works. All this happened between the time Naruto's group came to Whirlpool and the time his small shinobi force arrived in the fire capital.

In the Whirlpool village Tsunade and Shizune had arrived. Shizune immediately headed for the hospital while Tsunade went to speak to Kerala. Kakashi was sitting quietly in his bed reading Icha Icha Make out tactics when he heard a commotion in the hallway. When he looked up from the book the door when a bluish gray blur rushed in.

"oh Kakashi I hear from your student Naruto that you were injured so I came right here so that I may take care of you. Isn't that great Kakashi." Shizune said happily. It took Kakashi a moment to realize who she was but by then it was too late. "Crap what are you doing here Shizune and how did you know that I was injured."

he replied having not heard what Shizune said as she had said very fast. Shizune was already doing a diagnostic Jutsu on him when she answered him. Kakashi blinked at her response and then yelled "NARUTO"

Lita and Morita were playing in the playground when they heard someone yell their cousin's name. "Ooh looks like Naruto is in trouble I wonder what he did." Lita remarked. Morita smiled "I don't know but whatever it is I would not want to be Naruto right now." she answered with an even bigger smile. Miles away as the small group entered the remains of the destroyed leaf village Naruto sneezed again.

"I wonder who keeps talking about me?" he said with a groan. Choji and Keanu snickered while Neji scanned the area with his byakugan. "There is no one in the village except for us Naruto all I see are ruins" Neji said with a tone of finality. "Right since we are done here and there doesn't appear to be any survivors nearby we should go ahead and depart." Keanu announced.

"Right then let us be off. We should probably attempt to rendezvous with the suna caravan. Want to check on my bride to be." Naruto said. Keanu nodded. "Right lets go." he said. "Wait hold on what bride to be. I didn't know you were betrothed Naruto." Choji exclaimed. "My parents betrothed me to the Kazekage's daughter before I was born.

They were supposed to announce it when she came to the village when the exams started but they didn't so my aunt activated the jeopardy clause on the contract." Naruto explained. "Wait you don't mean Temari do you she is suna's strongest genin." Tenten replied. "Not anymore the jeopardy clause states that if either side betrays the other without a very good reason they will have to send their representative to the contract to the opposing party as a civilian.

So that means the Temari is no longer a Ninja she is a civilian and will stay that way for the rest of her life unless Naruto says otherwise." Keanu explained. "Which I won't. I intend to stick it to suna big time in the future. I intend to humiliate them as much as I can before Temari and I are husband and wife.

This also means that you can rub it in her face that you are still a Kunoichi while she is not Tenten if you want to." Naruto answered. Tenten mulled over what Naruto had just said. "No thanks Naruto. I would not want them to do it to me if I was in her position." she answered. "Excellent answer Tenten I was wondering what you were going to say."

Keanu replied with a big smile. Naruto was also smiling but not as big as his uncle. "Alright we have wasted enough time as it is so let us be off. I am pretty sure we can catch up to the group if we hurry." Keanu said. Without a further word Keanu turned and started running in the general direction of Whirlpool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto of whirlpool**

**Naruto lingered behind for a moment and looked over the village. "Dad I am sorry that it came to this. I never wanted the village destroyed even with all the crap that the villagers threw at me. I wonder what you would say if you were here?" he thought to himself. A gentle wind rose and ruffled his hair for a minute then died away. **

**Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Right thanks dad. Don't worry I wont let you down? I will rebuild our home and provide a home to the refugees that are either in Whirlpool or scattered across the continent. I will find them and bring them back." Naruto vowed. "Hey Naruto what are you doing we need to hurry if we want to catch up with the Suna Convoy." Choji yelled from the tree line. ****Naruto turned and smiled. "Coming" he said with a grin. He then started running and very soon the small group was heading for the Whirlpool Village at full speed. **

**In an underground bunker in Rice country Kabuto was watching as Uchiha Sasuke fought a group of curse seal Sound Ninja's. "Very good Sasuke maybe in a few years you will be able to take on your brother." **

**Kabuto said with a straight face. Sasuke snarled at him. "I must get stronger. Get the strongest ninja you have so that I can copy their techniques with my Sharingan. I must get stronger so that I can defeat him." **

**Sasuke ranted. Kabuto smiled. The pill had worked exactly as Lord Orochimaru had said it would. The pill was designed to completely erase any loyalty the boy may have felt to his fellow Leaf Ninja. **

**It also had the added benefit of making the boy completely loyal to him so the next time Sasuke fought Naruto Sasuke would win and kill Naruto. Kabuto grimaced as he thought of the Blond Haired genin. **

**Naruto was an enigma wrapped in a puzzle surrounded by truth wrapped in lies. In short he was a potential threat to Kabuto and his operations in the future. When Kabuto had stolen Naruto's confidential information from the Hokage office he had been dismayed at what he had read. ****Naruto had an IQ of 139 and was tactically proficient if what he had seen in his match against Hyuuga Neji. **

**He ranked moderately high in Nin****jutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu with Kenjutsu being the lowest of the three. As for Genjutsu Naruto was deemed pretty bad at it. Of course the fact that Naruto had the Fox sealed inside him probably had something to do with it. **

**As a threat Kabuto would not be surprised if Naruto defeated Sasuke given Sasuke's current level of skill. Sasuke at the moment had only unlocked on of his Tomoe in his eyes. Kabuto thought about all of the Jutsu the boy was said to have. He had the shadow clone Jutsu, The chakra Pulse that had been so effective against the Hyuugas Byakugan. As well a minor Wind Jutsu and 3 Water type Jutsu. All of which the boy had used during the match. **

**It had been an interesting match up. The village orphan/clown against the Hyuuga clan Genius. The fact that Naruto had won had shocked him. Orochimaru had told him not to underestimate the boy. And with hindsight Kabuto had to agree. **

**Flashback no Jutsu. Naruto panted harshly as he glared at Neji. "Well do you still believe in fate now Fate Boy?" Naruto asked. Neji just glared at him from his prone position on the ground. That last attack from him had hurt. **

**"To think I would be defeated by the dead last in this year's class." he grumbled to himself but it was loud enough that everyone in the stadium including Naruto and Genma heard it clearly. "For your information Neji genjutsu is my worst ability. I have horrible chakra control and because of it I was never able to make a Bushin properly. **

**It was only after I learned the shadow clone Jutsu that I was able to pass the exams. And that was only after a Chunnin instructor by the name of Mizuki betrayed me. If not for Iruka Sensei I would be dead. If fate exists Neji than it brought Iruka to the clearing in time to save my life and stop Mizuki from leaving the Village with the forbidden scroll that he tricked me into stealing for him. **

**You see Neji. Mizuki held a grudge against my father and decided the best way to get back at him would be to kill his son. He almost succeeded. That was also the day I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll and it was also the reason that you are now lying on the ground defeated by me." **

**Naruto explained. The stadium was quiet. Everyone including Naruto's friends had heard his speech. "So what will it be Neji? Will you take my hand in friendship or will you continue to obsess over Fate and continue down the path that will ultimately get you killed?" He asked. Naruto was now standing over Neji. He held out his hand to Neji. Neji looked at him then at his hand. **

**After a moment he took it. "Sure. I would be proud to serve alongside you Naruto if all that you have said is true." Neji replied as he reached out and grabbed his hand. Naruto smiled and pulled him up. "It is and now let us walk off the field as friends." Naruto responded. "I forfeit" Neji announced. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Genma shouted. ****The stadium then erupted into cheers and applause as the two friends walked off the field. Flashback Kai no Jutsu. **

**Kabuto grimaced at the memory. That had been a very informative match. Kabuto had cause to remember Mizuki. The Chunnin had let his anger and hate get the better of him and because of it he had failed to secure the Forbidden scroll for Orochimaru. The man was not is a Leaf prison somewhere. Probably dead by this point. Kabuto mused to himself. He shrugged then turned back to the problem at hand. **

**Flashback no Jutsu. Kabuto raced through the forest in search of Sasuke and the pursuit squad that had charged off after him. Kabuto had watched in dismay as Orochimaru died. After that he had fled but not before giving the signal to all of the attacking sound Nins to activate grade 3 of their seals. Once that was done they had gone berserk catching the defending leaf ninja's by surprise. **

**The sound 4 were dead having been killed by the Anbu black ops shortly after Orochimaru had died. The only one left was Kimimaro and he had vanished to who knew where. But all was not lost if he could find the Uchiha boy he could enslave and bend the boy to his will thereby gaining a new weapon. Just then he noticed a scuffle in front of him. It was the Aburame boy and the Kazekage's son Kankuro. **

**Kankuro was dying and the Aburame was not much better off. He would survive his wounds if he got help. But if he didn't he would die. Kabuto decided to hurry the process along and stopped next to the boy. Shino was so tired from his battle with Kankuro that he didn't have a chance to defend himself and was therefore unable to prevent Kabuto from severing his Jugular vain with a kunai. "Why" he rasped in shock and pain. **

**"Because Lord Orochimaru has decreed the destruction of the Hidden leaf village and all of its residents." Kabuto answered with a sneer. The boy's eyes went wide then closed as he lost consciences. Kabuto sneered at the boy then jumped away. A few minutes later he found the boy. He was standing next to his female teammate and a Nin dog. **

**Kabuto jumped down next to him and struck with precision. Sasuke was taken by surprise and was therefore unable to defend himself from the attack. He had seen Kabuto coming and had then turned his back to him to watch Naruto and Gaara's fight. Because of this he was taken by surprise and knocked out. **

**The Nin dog reacted quickly to defend the boy but it was already too late as Kabuto punched him so hard that he dispelled. Kabuto then picked the boy up and headed in the direction of Rice country leaving the combatants behind and none the wiser to what had just happened. Flashback Kai not Jutsu. **

**Kabuto shook his head then walked out of the room while Sasuke concentrated on training. As he walked a young women walked up to him. "Excuse me Kabuto I need your help with one of my experiments. " Kabuto looked at her. "What do you need Karin?" Uzumaki Karin nodded "the subject escaped but was quickly captured by the guards. **

**The problem is that from what we could find. The subject was freed from the outside. I would like permission to use some of the shinobi that are available to establish a guard around the subject." she explained. Kabuto grimace. "The subjects escape is unfortunate but there is nothing to be done about it. Use what resources you have available and find who set him free. ****Once you have the person responsible bring that person to me so I can deal with it." **

**He commanded Karin nodded then walked off. "That was close if I can slowly get everything into place I can escape from this place with the group I am taking with me and go somewhere I won't have to deal with psychos like him all the time." Karin thought to herself. Kabuto watched the girl as she vanished around a corner. "Hmm the time may be coming where I will have to deal with her in the future" He thought to himself.****An explosion in the direction of Sasuke's training room signaled that he was starting to master the jutsu's that he had been given by Kabuto. **

**Unknown to Kabuto Shino had used the last of his strength to send a message through the last of his Kikai bugs to warn of Kabuto's betrayal. The bugs reached the village after the convoy had left. They had followed the trail of the convoy as best they could but with more and more of them dying they were unable to catch up until after Naruto's group had arrived. **

**By then only 10 Kikai bugs were left. They searched for an Aburame and delivered the message. The Aburame listened to the last of Shino's bugs then went directly to the Kage tower to report what the bugs had said. By that time it was know that Sasuke had been captured and taken to Rice country and by whom. ****Thanks to Itachi who had by then been forced out of the village after his meeting with Kerala. **

**Itachi had discovered the remains of his companion Kisame who had died at the hands of Chojiro of the seven swordsmen. Once he had checked the area Itachi headed toward cloud in order to find one of his accomplices whose name was Deidera. He needed a favor as well as an up to date bingo book. **

**Temari looked out the window of her Palanquin and sighed. "Is everything alright Milady?" Saria asked. "Yes I am just lost in thought I would like to think in private." she responded while turning her back to her servant that was riding with her. The palanquin had been made for 2 or three people to ride at a time. Other than Temari. The servants were allowed to ride with her. **

**The only difference was that they could get and walk alongside the vehicle while she was force to stay inside. Saria watched Temari for a moment then very carefully reached into her kimono. Saria checked the sides to make sure no one was watching and palmed the Kunai she had stolen from the escort. **

**She checked Temari again and saw that the other girl was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. With a flash Saria withdrew the Kunai and lunged for her master. Just before she could plunge the kunai into Tamari's back Saria was forcibly yanked back away from Temari and out the window. The Kunai she had been holding was quickly removed from her hand by an orange clothed boy. **

**While this was taking place Temari had been forcibly pulled out of the cart and removed from the vicinity by a Whirlpool Anbu. Once the boy had made sure that Temari was safe he turned to Saria who had just been tied up by a pale eyed boy. "Do you know who I am girl" The boy asked. **

**Saria said nothing. She just glared at the boy in reply. The boy shook his head angrily. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And that was my betrothed you just tried to kill." Naruto said coldly. Saria gaped at him in shock. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Naruto asked. **

**"Her father enslaved and murdered my Family. She is the last of the Sabaku and she needs to die." She snarled in reply. Naruto's glare increased. "While it is true that Temari is the last of the Sabaku for the moment. She is my betrothed and will become Namikaze Temari when we are wed and I take up my fathers name and become Namikaze Naruto. And as such I am duty bound to protect her from any and all assassins including you." ****Naruto replied. **

**Saria's shock increased. "Did you say Namikaze?" she asked. Naruto smiled grimly. "Yes My father was the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato otherwise known to the outside world as Konoha's Yellow Flash." He responded. "But that is not the topic at hand. The topic is you and your attempted assassination of my Betrothed." **

**Naruto finished with a predatory grin that put Saria on edge. "Now normally I would just kill you for attempting to kill Temari. But the Kyuubi that is sealed inside me wants me to let you free then track you down and kill you like a common dog." he said. Saria gaped at him in horror. "You have a demon sealed inside you?" she asked Naruto smiled nastily. **

**"Yep I am just like Gaara only I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed into Me." he responded while steadily increasing the killing intent. "However I will be nice and give you a chance to live. If you promise to never seek out Temari and carry out your revenge I will free you. Of course this is implicit on you promising to never enter the land of whirlpool again. BBecause if you do the Whirlpool Ninja's will kill you." n****aruto said. **

**Saria was so overcome with fear from the Killing intent she simply nodded. "Good I will give you a 3 minute head start if I still see you by the time the 3 minutes are up I will track you down and kill you. If however you are out of sight I will not pursue you and you can go free." Naruto explained. Saria nodded again and stood up. Neji cut her binds and stepped back. "The time starts now so go." Naruto remarked. Saria just started running. Once she was out of sight Naruto turned to Uzumaki Ryoga.**

** "Take another person with you. Track her down and kill her. But tell her this before you do. I promised that I wouldn't track you down. I never said anything about the other Uzumaki." he said. Uzumaki Ryoga simply nodded then shunshined away. Naruto then turned to Baki who was watching. **

**"I take it that you are Tamari's Jounin Sensei?" he asked. "Yes I am." he responded. "What is your business here?" Naruto asked. "I am escorting Lady Temari to Whirlpool so that I can take a look at her Betrothed and gauge his worthiness for her hand." Baki replied. Naruto smiled warmly at him. "Well here I am take a good look." he said. **

**Baki nodded. "You certainly are protective of her even though you only met her 2 or 3 times during the Chunnin exams." he said. "Of course I am protective. She will be my mate for the rest of her life. She will also have 2 other wives to deal with. I am taking advantage of the clan restoration act to restore the Namikaze clan. Temari is only the first of my wives. I still have to find 2 more." Naruto explained. **

**Baki nodded again. "If it is alright with you I would like to accompany you to Whirlpool village. I want to take a look around the village where Lady Temari will be living." he asked. "No" was Naruto's immediate answer. "Baki blinked. "I don't understand" Naruto scowled. **

**"No means No. you are to return to Suna. This is as far as you will get to Whirlpool. I will take care of Temari now. And besides I know you were responsible for the death of Hayate during the month long wait between the preliminaries to the exam finals." Naruto responded coldly. "That was unfortunate but he had overheard Kabuto and me talking about the upcoming invasion. Because of that he had to die. It wasn't personal just business." Baki replied. **

**"And I understand that. Which is why I am going to let you live. But know this. If you ever set foot in Leaf or Whirlpool territory again you will be executed immediately without trial. Now go and don't ever return." Naruto responded with a tone of finality. Once he was done talking Naruto turned and headed in the direction of where Ryoga had taken Temari. Baki watched him for a moment before he gave up and headed home. **

**In a cave somewhere far north of lightning a man sits glaring at his three minions. "What news of the boy have you managed to accumulate?" he growled. The man in the middle stepped forward. "We have not learned much Revered leader. We know he survived the destruction of his village and is currently reported to be somewhere in the country of fire. ****From what our spy told us he is escorted by a trio of Leaf Nins and his Uncle who is a Jounin from Whirlpool." he explained. **

**Once he stepped back the man on the left stepped forward. Revered Leader we have discovered that the Godaime Uzukage has activated the Jeopardy clause on the marriage contract that was established between the Yondaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage. Apparently the Kazekage did not announce the news about the wedding but instead conspired with the Leaf Missing Nin Orochimaru to destroy the Village. The Kazekage and Orochimaru are both dead. And the Village of Suna has been reduced to a stage 3 village." **

**he then stood back. The man in the chair then looked at the man on the right who had not yet spoken. "And what news do you have?" the man stepped forward. A flash of light illuminated his eyes and the sharingan could be seen. "Everything is going as planned. We have dispatched the mutated ninja's to cloud in order to disable them and further lower the number of their Ninja that they have available to stop us when the time comes for our invasion to begin. With luck we can destroy the vast majority of the cloud force." he explained. **

**The man smiled darkly. "Good everything is going as planned. Soon the power that Uzumaki Naruto wields will be mine and then I will have what I desire the most." he announced with an evil look. Then he started to laugh maniacally. The three other men in attendance just stood ramrod still in front of their revered leader. To terrified of the man's power to say anything. **

**List of Uzumaki Clan Members.**

**1. Uzumaki Ryoga -Whirlpool Jounin - Anbu Black Ops**

**2. Uzumaki Karin - Sound Jounin - Whirlpool Missing Nin - Scientist in Orochimaru's Laboratory - Naruto's cousin.**

**3. Uzumaki Shindo - Whirlpool Genin - Genin Team 2 - Naruto's cousin**

**4. Uzumaki Ryota - Whirlpool Jounin - Anbu Black Ops - Naruto's cousin - Deceased**

**5. Uzumaki Lipan - Whirlpool Jounin Retired - Naruto's Grandfather - clan patriarch.**

**6. Uzumaki Arashi - Whirlpool Jounin - Sensei to Genin team 5 - Naruto's cousin - Deceased. **

**7. Uzumaki Krillin - Whirlpool Chunnin - Missing nin - Naruto's cousin - status unknown.**

**8. Uzumaki Sancho - Whirlpool Jounin Retired. - Naruto's Grandmother - clan matriarch**

**Before you people start to complain about it. The time Jumping is deliberate.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto of whirlpool

Naruto walked to where Temari was standing. She was flanked by Choji and Tenten. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Temari just nodded to nervous to say anything to the boy that had killed her brother and was now her future husband. "I understand why you are nervous Temari. You have nothing to fear from me. I have no intention of letting anything happen to you." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Thank you Naruto." she responded after a moment.

Naruto nodded then turned to the ninja flanking her. "Take Temari to whirlpool as fast as you can I have something I must take care of and will be along shortly. You know what to do." he said with a serious look.

The two just nodded then gently urged Temari to follow them. She said nothing just followed Tenten who was in the lead while Choji brought up the rear. Once they were out of sight Naruto turned and walked to where the remaining slaves were being held. Naruto glared at the 4 women.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you like I had Saria killed." Naruto asked bluntly. "We knew what Saria had planned but we wanted nothing to do with It." one of the girls replied.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "Really? Are you lying to me? Because if you are I will not hesitate to have you killed right now." he replied bluntly. The girls blanched.

"We are telling the truth. Saria wanted her dead because of what the Sabaku line did to her family we just wanted our freedom and we thought that killing her might give us that freedom. Please if we had know that you were her betrothed as well as being the son of the Yondaime Hokage we never would have done it."

one of the girls pleaded. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her statement. "How do you know that I am the son of the Yondaime?" Naruto asked while releasing a little bit of Kyuubi's chakra as killing intent. "We overheard you talk with Saria right after you pulled her from the palanquin." she explained.

"Right well I am going to do you all a favor. I will let you live and not send anyone to kill you like I did Saria on one condition." Naruto announced. The girls traded looks. "And that condition is?" the leader of the girls asked.

"The condition is that you settle permanently in Whirlpool country and never leave it for as long as you live. That is the only condition. Be aware that to refuse will mean your immediate execution."

Naruto responded coldly. Naruto heard a slight indrawn breath coming from behind him and grinned. "The girls spent a few moments gaping at him then exchanged looks. "So basically we will remain your prisoners inside the village?" the second girl asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No you misunderstand. You will be free to move about the village and will be permitted to visit other towns outside of the village as long as you choose to live in the Whirlpool country. You will not be told what to do. You can do anything you want for as long as you want but you will be restricted to the Whirlpool country you just have to abide by our laws for the rest of your lives. You can even have families if that is what you want to do." he explained.

The girls looked at each other again then nodded. "Okay we will settle in whirlpool country." Naruto nodded then turned away. "wait." one of the girls called out. Naruto turned halfway around and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Yes what is it?" The girl who had spoken gulped at the tone in Naruto's voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving us our freedom such as it is. We were slaves for so long that being free is worth taking the restrictions you have placed on us and for that we are thankful." the girl replied. Naruto simply nodded and then resumed walking away.

Naruto walked along the train and looked at all of the belongings Temari had brought from Suna. He shook his head with a grin. Naruto was different from the major clans in that he only bought stuff when he absolutely needed it.

He had no need for frivolous things. He just wanted them for their durability and for how long they lasted. Once they wore out he would replace them. This was an attitude that he had gotten from his father who had been born into a small shinobi family that really didn't have much in the way of powerful ninja or Jutsu all of that changed when his father was born and created his two signature jutsu.

That was the sole reason that Naruto could activate the clan restoration act. This was primarily one of the reasons that Naruto didn't like being around his grandmother. The woman was shrill at best and loud at worse. Naruto knew from the letters from his other family members and from listening to the Sandaime Hokage explaining it to him that his grandmother was a traditionalist.

Which meant that if the woman had had her way he would have been raised in Whirlpool and not in Konoha like his parents wanted. This of course had been a major bone of contention between the two villages for years.

Of all of the people in the clan she was the one person that Naruto did not like. He knew some of what she had been doing had been for his own good as far as she was concerned but Naruto did not agree with that. Konoha had been his home and that was always going to be a fact.

When he got to the end of the wagon train he shook his head. Most of the stuff he saw would have to be put in storage. But that would be a job for later he had other things on his mind. He nodded at Keanu and then took off in the direction of Whirlpool. A few hours later Naruto reentered the whirlpool village.

Once he reported to the Kage tower Naruto headed to the Uzumaki residence. When he walked into the building he found Temari being questioned by his grandmother and some of his aunts and cousins.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Naruto yelled as he walked up. His grandmother looked at him and frowned. "We are asking your betrothed some questions about her intentions with you young man." she responded.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Get away from her grandmother. You don't know what's going on." He snapped. "And I suppose you do Naruto?" by now Naruto and his grandmother were only a few feet away from each other. Naruto nodded.

"Yes I do. And I will thank you to stop interrogating her. She will not marry into the Uzumaki Line. She is marrying into the Namikaze Line. My father may have come from a small ninja clan that had been all but wiped out during the third great shinobi war.

But he was powerful none the less. How else do you think he was able to create the Rasengan and the Hirashin jutsu's?" Naruto replied. Just as his grandmother was about to reply she was interrupted by Keanu. "As much as I want to watch you two kill each other. Don't you think you have some business to take care of?" He asked. Naruto nodded and then with out a word turned his back on his grandmother and walked off.

He was pretty sure his grandmother was glaring a hole in his back. He didn't care in the least. Once Naruto was gone the twins who had been watching the exchange from behind their mother's legs scurried out and approached Temari. "Hi welcome to the family." they chorused. Temari smiled gently

"thank you and who are you?" she asked with a little bit of uncertainty "we are Naruto's youngest cousins. We're pranksters" they responded." Temari nodded gently. She was feeling uncomfortable talking to the two children. Thanks to her family and her upbringing she had had very little in the way of training in how to deal with young children.

Naruto's grandmother was still watching her but had retreated to the far end of the room in silence the only other people in the room were the twins Parents Keanu, and Zaria, and several of Naruto's cousins that she had yet to meet.

But from what she had seen already the family was tight knit and the people loved and cared for each other very deeply. Naruto's reaction to his grandmother's interrogation of her only confirmed her suspicions.

The twins took her hands and started pulling her away from the others. "Come on we want to show you the rest of the mansion. Its great here" they said eagerly as she was dragged off on a tour of the building. Keanu followed along behind them so he could keep an eye on the twins and make sure that Temari wasn't overwhelmed by their exuberance.

Later she saw the small flat that had been put aside for her and her future husband by the clan. She had in the course of the tour by the twins gotten to meet some more of her new family and from what she had seen all of them had been courteous to her and had no hint of anger or malice toward her at all but some of them had warned her that if she hurt him they would tear her apart regardless of the consequences.

Naruto was still scowling when he left the Uzukage tower several hours later. His meeting with the village council had gone as well as he could have hoped but some of their demands were downright demeaning to him.

They wanted him and his wife to become whirlpool ninjas and restart the Namikaze clan in whirlpool instead of Konoha which Naruto had planned on doing if the majority of the survivors decided to rebuild their village.

Naruto had said as much and then pointed out the fact that he did not answer to them because he had still not taken off his leaf headband. Which signified his loyalty to the leaf village. Naruto admitted that he didn't know much about politics before he left the room but he was learning.

The council had won out in the end and he agreed that if the majority of the survivors stayed. He would rebuild the clan in whirlpool. As he walked along he was unaware that he was being followed.

The first hint that something was wrong was when a chakra flare sent him diving to the left and avoiding a thrown kunai with an explosive tag on it. Naruto brought his kunai up in a flash as he kept leaping backwards and glancing around in various directions for whoever had attacked him. A very familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and sent a chill racing up his spine.

"Hello Naruto. My master wants to speak to you." the voice replied with a malevolent tone.

"If he wants me so bad than why isn't he here himself." Naruto shot back even as he formed a seal and created a hundred shadow clones. He glared in the direction of the voice and his fears were realized when he recognized Koregan.

Naruto silently cursed his foolishness he was in an isolated part of the village and he was to far away for anyone to know that he was in trouble. "I guess I will have to take him out myself. Why can't I ever get a break." he wondered to himself.

Koregan simply sneered at him in response. "Enough vessel just give up and come with Me." he replied with a blast of killing intent and a look of hate. "My name is Naruto and if you want me you will have to defeat me yourself. Because I will not come willingly."

Naruto responded even as he braced himself. Koregan simply growled then vanished. Naruto was off like a shot and met him in a fury of blows and kicks.

After a few moments of trading blows Naruto leapt back and skidded to a halt on a small lake. He didn't hesitate. He raced through some seals "Water dragon Jutsu." he roared.

The Jutsu formed and blasted toward Koregan who had just completed some seals of his own. "Phoenix fire flower Jutsu." he snarled. His jutsu was a little stronger than Naruto's but not by much all it did was neutralize both jutsu and dispel them.

"Close brat but not close enough." he said with a crazed grin. Naruto just smiled.

"Rasengan" a chorus of voiced shouted and all of the shadow clones appeared from their hiding places and attacked. "Mud wall jutsu!" Koregan shouted as he formed the necessary seals. It didn't work the mud wall stopped some of the attacks but a few got through and struck him.

Several clones had stayed in hiding just in case and when Koregan appeared after using a substitution jutsu they immediately leapt forth catching him by surprise. Koregan grunted as a well placed rasengan hit him in the chest just barely missing his heart.

Koregan quickly applied a healing jutsu to his chest. Naruto was unwilling to let him recover and launched a combined shuriken and kunai mass shadow clone jutsu at him. Koregan scowled as he dodged the attack. One of the kunai struck him in the leg causing some bleeding.

"Blast this brat he is stronger than I realized. I may need to retreat." he thought to himself. Naruto was unwilling to let Koregan get away and fired off a chakra pulse in the hope that it would both disorient him and summon help.

Koregan growled silently "is that the best you can do brat." he taunted. Naruto's response was quick "why don't you come out of hiding and I will show you just how good I am. And why your master will never win in the end." Naruto retorted. That taunt had exactly the effect Naruto was hoping for and Koregan attacked in a blind rage.

That was one of the major weaknesses of the men that worked for their master they were easily angered and that made them reckless and easy to defeat if you knew how to do it. As Koregan charged all of the remaining clones appeared and fired off several different Justus at him.

From Mud Bomb to Rasengan they pelted the man causing more damage that if he had been calm. As Koregan blindly attacked the shadow clones the real Naruto was preparing for his finishing attack. With a mental signal to his clones he formed seals.

"Summoning Jutsu food cart destroyer" he growled a puff of smoke appeared and Koregan was thrown to the ground the toad that appeared was covered in armor and had twin swords on its back.

It immediately drew them and attacked. Koregan was hit twice while he retreated in confusion. The toad advanced in a steady pace keeping Koregan off balance with its swords. Koregan snarled in response as he finally regained control of himself and went through some seals.

"Needle spikes jutsu." he said with a triumphant look. The ground rumbled beneath the toad and several large spikes rose up from the ground. Catching the toad off guard and it dispelled.

Koregan then turned to look for the Vessel and just barely avoided a Water Dragon jutsu from behind.

"That was close brat but it won't save you in the end. My master will win he always will." Koregan snarled in response. "Yes but not today." a voice said from behind him. Koregan started to use a substitution in order to get away but a Chakra blade bisected his neck and his head was violently separated from his torso.

Naruto stepped out from his hiding place breathing hard he was now flanked by an Anbu squad and several Uzumaki including his grandfather. Keanu glared down at the torso of the man he had just killed. "Good riddance." he growled.

He then turned to his nephew. "You alright Naruto?" he asked. Naruto just nodded. To tired to respond properly. Keanu nodded then turned to the Anbu captain. "Take Naruto back to the estate don't let him out of your sight until he is safely inside." he ordered.

The captain nodded then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined away with him. The rest of the team followed close behind. As soon as Naruto was gone Keanu screamed with anger. "Blast it how did he get inside the village? I thought we were secure." he snapped angrily. "I know you're angry.

We all are. I thought that he would not dare attack here of all places but now that he has we cannot let Naruto out of our sights again. That includes Temari because he will have no compunction about using her to get to him and he knows it."

His father responded with a shake of his head. Keanu just nodded then turned to the remaining Anbu. "Report to Kerala what happened and that I am putting a guard on Naruto from now on while he is in the village. And he will not be allowed to go outside the village unless he is accompanied by an Anbu squad of my choosing." he barked.

The Anbu nodded then shunshined. Away. Keanu turned to his father. "I will inform Kakashi and the other Leaf Ninja of what has occurred just now and discuss what we will do about it. It is obvious that he has gotten impatient and is making his move on Naruto.

So the question is what will he do now and how will he do it?" Keanu remarked. Naruto's grandfather just shook his head wearily.

"I suppose we have no choice but to take more direct action in regards to him so I will recommend to the council that we track down his base and attack. Hopefully this will work and he will die and Naruto wont have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life not thanks to him." he replied. Keanu smirked sadly

"if they agree to this plan than that means we will have to prepare for war. He has a veritable army at his disposal. Thankfully for us most of that army are simple samurai with some shinobi for flavoring." he responded. Keanu nodded then shunshined away leaving Lipan to his thoughts.

"what are you doing? I wonder if you realize just what it is that you are messing with. Of course you don't. You are arrogant and conceited if you think I will let you gut my grandson like a fish for your never ending drive for power and wealth." Lipan thought as he stared up at the sky that was now hued with red and gold as the sun started to set."

well whatever your plan is. I can guarantee that it will not work. I will make sure of it. Kayos." Lipan thought. To himself with conviction.

As he stood there an image appeared out of the setting sun. they came toward him first as wisps of fog then formed into shapes of a man and women. Lipan gazed at the apparitions with a sad smile.

There in front of him stood Minato and Kushina.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto of whirlpool

In all of the long history of the Uzumaki Clan one of its deepest and most guarded of secrets was its ability to have visions. The visions were rare and when they occurred they were taken with great seriousness because the connection between the person having the vision and the subject of the vision almost always heralded great change in the clan.

Those where the thoughts running through Lipan's mind as he gazed at his Daughter and Son in Law.

"Kushina, Minato, it is good to see you again." he said softly as he wiped the tears from his face. Kushina smiled at him. "Father thanks you for taking care of Naruto all these years. Minato and I have been at peace because of the clan's support of him when he was growing up." She replied with a sigh. Minato looked at her then turned back to Lipan.

"Father Kayos must be stopped. Arashi was just the start. What Kayos is planning will place not only Naruto but the safety of the entire shinobi continent at risk. I cannot tell you what he is planning as we don't know what they are. I will tell you this. The village must act soon because time is running out. Kayos is coming to Whirlpool to capture Naruto. And when he does. The village will fall if you are not prepared for his arrival."

Minato said with a faraway look. Lipan nodded. "Thank you for the warning. We will be waiting. Kushina Minato I will protect Naruto with my life I swear it. Kayos will not get his hands on my grandson. Or his betrothed for that matter." he replied with a fierce look.

Minato and Kushina just smiled at him. "We know you will father." Kushina replied. "Naruto has grown up happy and strong. That is all we ever wanted for him regardless of what the leaf village put him through when he was younger." Minato said with a sad smile. The two apparitions were fading away into the setting sun by now.

"Rest in peace you two. Someday you and Naruto will be reunited in the next world. I know it." he said as the two finally faded away and he came back to himself. "Grandpa are you okay" a voice asked him from his side. Lipan turned and smiled. "I am fine I was just having a nice chat with Minato and Kushina courtesy of a vision. I must return and speak to the village council immediately."

Yuri blinked in surprise "A vision grandpa. Are you sure it was one?" Lipan nodded. "Yes I am." He responded with a smile. Yuri stared at him for a long moment then snapped out of it. "Right. Well then what is it that you need me to do." he asked seriously.

"I need you to inform the clan council of what has just occurred and that I will return to speak to them as soon as I inform Kerala of what has just happened." he replied. Lipan then turned in the direction of the Kage tower where he knew his daughter was currently working.

A few moments later he walked into the room. As expected Kerala was working on some reports from her Genin team sensei's on the status of their teams. She looked up at him when he walked. "Father I take it you have a reason for barging in here when I am working?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes Daughter I do. Not 20 minutes ago Naruto was attacked by one of his men. Luckily Naruto fought him off long enough for me, Yuri, and an Anbu team to arrive and dispatch the intruder." he explained. "WHAT!" was her immediate response when she registered what Lipan had just told her?

He grimaced. "Yes and it gets worse." he replied. "How can it get any worse than one of Kayos men infiltrating this village and attacking Naruto?" she demanded to know. "Because not 30 seconds after I sent Naruto back to the estate under heavy Anbu guard I had a vision of Minato and Kushina." he said with deadly seriousness.

She blinked at him in surprise. "A vision? Are you sure it was one father it may have been a hallucination for all you know." she replied with a worried look on her face. "No daughter it was real. They had a message for us. They told me that Kayos in on his way and will be here soon. They also thanked us for looking after Naruto all this time regardless of what the leaf village did to him." Lipan said the last part with a deep scowl.

Flashback no Jutsu. He had not been receptive to the store owners who had bilked Naruto out of his money by selling him products near their expiration date at inflated prices. In the end they all got their comeuppance when Lipan successfully charged them all with theft and got Naruto's money back at 3 times what he had spent on the original products.

It had been a bitter pill for the store owners to swallow and they had not forgiven Lipan or the rest of the clan for the serving of humble pie that the Uzumaki clan had forced down their throat at the time. Flashback Kai not jutsu.

Lipan was brought out of his musing by his daughter when she cleared her throat. "I see. So Kayos is coming here is he." she responded with a frown. After a moment she smiled craftily. It was at that moment that Lipan was reminded exactly why it was that Kerala had been the way she was growing up.

Flashback no jutsu. While Kushina had been loud, hot tempered, and had a never give up attitude when it came to the mission or the care of her family and village. Kerala had been the bookish one. She preferred to study her enemies before she attacked. Growing up the two girls had been like two peas in a pod when they were pranking other members of the clan and village.

Kerala had been the one to select their target and draw up a plan of attack when she was going to prank someone. Kushina had been the brawns of the two. She would carry out the prank and then somehow be somewhere else when the prank took place.

When Kushina met Minato that first time when Jiraya had brought his team through the area on a mission the two had been at each others throat. It was only when they were both older that they discovered their attraction for each other. Kerala had been fully supportive of her little sister and her boyfriend.

She had even taken the place of the maid of honor at the wedding when Minato and Kushina had been wed. 2 years later Kerala had been the one person most affected when Minato and Kushina had both died during the Kyuubi attack. Minato had died sealing the fox into the baby while Kushina had died shortly after Naruto was born.

Kerala had been the one to establish Naruto's protection in Leaf. She had argued against her mother's insistence that Naruto should be brought to Uzugakure to be raised in.

Kerala wanted to fulfill her sister's last wishes that Naruto would grow up in Konoha. Eventually she succeeded and ever since Naruto lived in Leaf. But with numerous Uzumaki clan members stopping by often enough that Naruto was never lonely. But in order to protect Naruto from his parent's enemies the story was passed around that Naruto was an orphan with no family at all. That way he would be safe and happy. Flashback Kai not jutsu.

Kerala looked at him for a moment then grimaced. "I see. I will start making preparations to fight off Kayos and his men when they arrive. This time he will not get away." she responded coldly. Lipan nodded in response then teleported away without another word.

Kerala turned to look out the window. "I know your coming Kayos. I am going to stop you if it kills me. You are not getting Naruto. I swear it on the graves of my sister and brother in law as well as that of Arashi whom you murdered in cold blood so long ago." she vowed. She then left the room. She had preparations to make.

At the Uzumaki estate Yuri had just finished briefing the clan elders about the vision that Lipan had experienced. After taking a moment to digest the news that a vision had occurred and it signified that Kayos was on the move the elders made the decision to prepare for war.

Naruto on the other hand had immediately gone to his room to sleep. When he walked in he found Temari waiting for him. "Naruto can we talk?" she asked nervously. Naruto nodded "Sure Temari what did you need to talk about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Temari fidgeted for a moment then looked him in the eyes. "Naruto what happened when you saw me for the first time?" she asked. Naruto blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Exactly what I said. What happened that day? I knew I was betrothed to the Yondaime's son but I wasn't told who you were and when I asked my father about the agreement all he said what that things were under control."

she replied before sitting down on the bed. Naruto walked over and grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down facing her. "Well growing up I knew I was different thanks to the clan looking after me when I was younger. I was told about the betrothal when I was 9. Which was the same time I visited the whirlpool village for the first time." he explained.

Temari nodded. "I see and what happened after that?" she asked. Naruto sat back and then settled down. "After I got back to the village I was taken to the library and told to read up on all of the history and customs of Wind country so that when the time came for us to meet we would not have any misunderstandings.

I was so happy about it that I constantly bothered my guardians about going to Suna to meet you. But that never happened. Instead I was attacked by a man named Kayos." Naruto explained with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Who is Kayos?" she asked. Naruto grimaced. "Kayos is a megalomaniac. He is obsessed with the spiritual power of the Uzumaki clan. Apparently 2 or 3 times a generation some of us are born with a unique energy within us that makes us more powerful than the others in the clan. I don't know exactly what the energy is.

The clan elders will not tell me. All they say is that I am too young to fully harness the power I have inside of me. That is nothing compared to the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that I have sealed inside of me by my father." he replied with a smile. Tamari's eyes widened "you have a demon sealed inside of you?" she asked."

Naruto nodded. "Yes but unlike your brother Gaara I have full control of mine. I can currently control up to 2 tails with relative ease. I am currently working on getting control of a third Tail. This means that you are in no danger from me. I will die before I cause any harm to you Temari I promise." Naruto replied soothingly.

While he said this a certain fox was whispering suggestions inside his head. "Come on kid you know you want to. Just leap up and tackle her to the bed and take her. Its easy she wont be expecting It." the fox said with a lustful tone in its voice. Naruto irritably shoved the voice back into its hole and then tuned the fox out.

Temari watched him for a moment then she nodded. "I see. Thank you Naruto for explaining that. But getting back to our original topic what happened that day?" she asked. Naruto nodded thankful that she had apparently not noticed his inner monologue with the fox. "Well it all started when Konohamaru insulted my Teammate Sakura to her face."

Flashback no jutsu. Naruto rolled his eyes as he chased after Sakura and Konohamaru. The brat had insulted Sakura and was now chasing him. Naruto was determined to stop her and avoid getting in trouble with his adoptive grandfather for letting his grandson get beaten up. When he turned a corner he saw a strange boy pick Konohamaru up by his shirt.

"Hey you brat. You ran into me." he growled irritably. Almost with out a thought Naruto screeched to a halt and brought a Kunai up into a guard position "hey put him down Suna Nin." he snarled. Sakura noticed what he had done and immediately pulled out a knife herself. "This brat ran into me." the boy retorted with a snarl.

The girl shook her head at the boy. "Kankuro stop. I don't want you getting us into trouble." She said with a scowl. "Identify yourselves Suna Ninja and your reason for being inside our village." Naruto barked getting irritated.

The girl looked at him. "I am Temari Sabaku and this is my brother Kankuro." she responded. Naruto jerked a little but none of the others noticed. "Sabaku? Are you by chance the Kazekage's children?" he asked warily. "He is our father yes." Kankuro responded. Naruto nodded. "I suggest you drop the Hokage's grandson as you are starting to choke him suna nin." a voice called out full of threat.

Kankuro gulped and dropped the boy then stepped back. "Yea whatever. " He responded. Then Naruto spoke not taking his eyes off of the girl who didn't seem to notice that he was watching her. "Your late Sasuke." Naruto called out as he put his knife away. He then looked toward a roof. "Why don't you come down and join us suna nin." he called out.

The rest of the group jerked then looked at where Naruto was looking. A red haired boy was standing there glaring at the other two. "Stop it Kankuro you are embarrassing us." he growled. "Gaara" Kankuro exclaimed. The boy jumped down and joined the other two. Naruto watched the new arrival with trepidation.

He didn't know why but the boy made him nervous. For some reason he had the strange feeling that he should know the boy. But he couldn't remember when he had met him if ever. "I take it since there are three of you that you're here for the Chunnin exam." Naruto asked. The boy looked at him and glared.

"Yes we are. Kankuro Temari come we must head to the hotel." with a last look the boy jumped away followed quickly by the other two. Once they were gone Naruto turned to Konohamaru. "Are you alright?" he asked. The boy nodded while rubbing his neck. Sakura checked it for bruises just in case. "Good. Now go straight home there are foreign Nins here for the exams so we don't want to risk another such incident." he explained.

The boy nodded then ran off. "Sakura follow him and make sure he gets home safe okay." Naruto said with authority. Sakura glared at him. "Don't give me orders idiot only Sasuke and Kakashi sensei can give me orders." she growled. Sasuke moved fast and struck her upside the head. "Do as Naruto says Sakura when he or anyone else gives you an order you will do it.

Face it you are the weakest of the three of us. Naruto is second and I of course am first." Sasuke ranted. Sakura looked hurt at his words but obeyed anyway. Once she was gone Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Since the Chunnin exams are coming up I want to say this first. I want to fight you Naruto." Sasuke replied with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto smirked right back. "And I want to fight you to. If only to knock your arrogant hide into the ground and teach you a lesson in humility." Naruto shot back with a grin. Sasuke grinned at him then shunshined away. Naruto chuckled then jumped on the roofs heading toward training ground 7 by using the Ninja Highway.

A few moments later he heard a familiar voice speaking below him on the street. Naruto peeked over the edge then smiled. With a devious grin he leapt off the roof fully intending on landing on his unaware target. His target however was thinking otherwise and simply sidestepping the blond missile. "Hello Naruto." Uzumaki Shindo said in greeting when Naruto got up and pouted at him.

The other two genin simply shook there heads and moved a few feet away so that the two could catch up. "How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked. Shindo smiled at him "simple I could sense you on the roof above me and simply sidestepped when you jumped down." he explained. A chuckle behind them caught their attention and they turned around. Naruto smiled widely. "Hi Uncle Jiao." Naruto exclaimed happily.

It wasn't often that Naruto saw his family lately. In fact the last member of his family that he had seen had been when they were returning to the village after the wave mission when his team had encountered Keanu and his team on a mission for the local daimyo in the area. "Are you here as Shindo's Jounin sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiao nodded. "Yes I am team 2s Sensei became ill just before they left so I volunteered to take them." he explained.

Naruto nodded then remembered that he had other business to see to. "Its nice to see you to but I have to get going I need to meet up with my team. Later guys I will stop off at the hotel where you are staying." said Naruto. He then leapt back onto the roof and was gone. A few hours later Naruto spoke to the Hokage about Temari and if her sensei had given him a letter.

Naruto was dismayed to find that except for the usual pleasantries there had been no hint about the betrothal announcement. Naruto shrugged it off thinking that the letter hadn't been sent and would arrive later on during the exams.

So he headed off to the hotel where the group of whirlpool ninja were staying. He didn't stay he just left a message saying that he had been given the choice to enter the exams and wouldn't be able to catch up with them as he had preparations to make.

He entered the exams with his team and made it to the finals alongside Sasuke. Sakura didn't defeat her opponent in the preliminaries and was disqualified after her double knockout with Ino.

Unfortunately neither of the two whirlpool teams made it to the finals either and went home. Naruto saw them off at the gate and promised to send the family a letter describing what happened in the finals of the exams. 4 days before the finals were to begin the Kazekage arrived. Naruto took time out from his training to be at the gate when the man arrived. "So that's the Kazekage." Naruto thought to himself.

As he watched the man pass with his retinue of guards and wind representatives including the daimyo and his retinue as well. Once they were past Naruto hightailed it to the Kage tower in order to be present when the man arrived in the old mans office. Due to the man's status Naruto couldn't get into the room.

Not that he was expecting to he just wanted to be nearby. The meeting took a few hours then he left. Once he was gone he went inside and spoke to the Hokage. "Did he announce it Grandpa?" he asked not rudely or politely either. The Hokage shook his head. "No and when I hinted about it he said that he would announce it soon but not right now." he explained.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "That's not right. He should have made the announcement when Temari and her team arrived. Barring that he should have announced it before he left the office. This violates the agreement that was made in good faith by him and my parents." Naruto replied seriously. "I agree. I think that he up to something and I don't like it. Especially after Orochimaru attacked you and Sasuke in the forest." The Hokage replied.

Naruto nodded then turned to go. "Right well I have a letter to right to Aunt Kerala about this. Later old man see you later." with that he left the room and hurried off to his house to compose a letter to aunt about the events of that day. Flashback Kai no Jutsu "

that's basically what happened from that day we saw each other in the alley to when Orochimaru attacked the village Temari." Naruto explained. "I see thank you for telling me that Naruto. But where is the letter you sent your aunt?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "Aunt Kerala probably threw it away after she received it.

Then sent me a rather terse reply and instructed me to be on my guard until after the suna delegation left. I did as she instructed. That is one of the reasons I was able to kill as many suna and sound ninja that day as I did." Naruto responded as he remembered throwing shadow clones around like they were cheap kunai.

The clones had had only one mission. And that was to kill as many invading Ninja as possible and safeguard the lives of the Civilians and wounded. Temari nodded then stood up and walked to the window and looked out. She was obviously lost in thought. Naruto stood up and walked behind her and surprised her by putting his arms around her.

She stiffened in surprise then turned around. Naruto let her turn then as soon as she was facing him he tightened his grip. "Temari I have no compunction in saying that you are the most beautiful women I have ever met. I do know this. I am one lucky guy to get a vixen like you." Naruto replied softly as he held her tight. Temari blushed at his words.

"Thank you Naruto." she replied. Naruto then let her go and left the room without another word. As he stepped into the hallway he turned and closed the door. "Man what was that?" Naruto thought to himself inwardly in the background he could hear the Kyuubi laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto walked out of the Uzumaki estates and headed toward the first of his destinations. As he walked he was aware of his shadows. From what he could sense there was 4 Whirlpool Anbu and 4 Leaf Anbu following him.**** which did not surprise him considering what had just happened a few hours ago. **

**When he arrived at the gates to the new Hyuuga estates he was quickly escorted in. "this way Naruto. Lady Hinata wants to speak to you." Hyuuga Hitoshi explained as he led him toward the building. "That's good. Thank you for showing me the way." Naruto responded. **

**Hitoshi nodded then walked into the compound with Naruto close behind. Moments later they walked into the main foyer. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw representatives of the various clans were present. Hinata watched him for a moment then turned to Hitoshi. **

**"Thank you Hitoshi you are dismissed." she said with a tone of dismissal. Hitoshi bowed then exited the room. Naruto bowed to the others then sat down on a proffered cushion. "I assume because the others are here we are going to be discussing our plans for the future?" Naruto asked politely. **

**"Yes. Most of the clans have decided to permanently settle in Whirlpool. The Hyuuga clan is one of them. We may be diminished but we are still strong." Hinata explained. Naruto nodded. "And what of the clans that have not decided?" he asked. Hinata shook her head wearily. **

**"There are only 3 clans that are undecided. The Suruzugi and the Kawasaki are undecided. They are civilian clans with maybe 2 or three members that are Ninja. The third is your father's clan the Namikaze Naruto." She explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow. **

**"I am not familiar with the Suruzugi or the Kawasaki. As for the Namikaze Clan. I decided to wait to hear what the leaf survivors said. If the majority stayed I would stay but if the majority left I would go with them. I am Namikaze. My father was the Yellow flash of Konoha and its Fourth Hokage. **

**Like it or not where the leaves go I go." Naruto explained. There was hushed murmuring in the background in response to Naruto's statement. Then Aburame Shiza spoke. "So you are going to settle in Whirlpool and rebuild the Namikaze clan here? "She asked. "Yes as most of you know my betrothed. Sabaku Temari has just arrived in the village. **

**As per the jeopardy clause which my Aunt activated. She will no longer be a Kunoichi. Instead she will be my primary wife while the other two will be my secondary wives. I have yet to decide who they shall be but it will be a while. I would imagine Hinata that you have already gotten some offers from some of the males in Whirlpool?" **

**Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Hinata blushed and some of the others snickered at her reac****tion. "Gomen Naruto but that's not really your business." she replied with a smile. **

**"That's really too bad considering that at one point I had considered asking Hiashi for your hand. But with the current situation as it is that will not happen as your place is with the clan. **

**Nara Saburo the new head of the Nara clan cleared his throat. "Pardon the interruption Naruto but I was wondering if you were going to go after your last teammate?" he asked. Both Naruto and Hinata traded glances than looked at him.**

**"As much as I would love to go to sound and rescue Sasuke I can't with the current situation as it is. Maybe someday but not now. With the current situation as it is and the news that Itachi brought us. We will have to move carefully with this information. **

**I have heard from Lady Tsunade that she is already taking over the majority of the leaf business until such time as the survivors finish integrating into the village proper. From what I could gather from her complaining the medical situation isn't up to snuff according to her and she is going to start working at the hospital." Naruto explained. **

**"I pity the staff and patients already." Inuzuka Hana replied with a feral smile. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You would considering that the majority of them are ones you put in the hospital in the first place Hana. Jeez can't you go one day without putting someone in the hospital from your training." **

**Naruto replied with a slight grimace. Hana just smiled again. "Now where is the fun in that? I am an Inuzuka. I run with the wolves and fight bears with my own two hands. That is the way of my clan going back over a hundred years." she answered. **

**Which is pretty much why most of the village makes sure never to get on your bad side." Aburame Shiza answered before Naruto could retort. Hinata cleared her throat. "Is there any more business that needs to be dealt with?" she asked. The assembled clan heads all shook their heads in the negative. **

**"Than if that is all we are dismissed for the day. Naruto will you stay behind for a moment?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. Once the room was clear Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to her. "Alright Hinata what was it that you didn't say during the meeting and why should I not lose my temper? **

**Mind you it's already short." Naruto asked sternly. Hinata nodded her eyes. "I was informed of what had happened a few hours go and I need a full answer Naruto. Is he a danger to the survivors?" she demanded to know. All traces of her usual shyness were gone. **

**In its place was a stone cold clan head and leaf Kunoichi who would not tolerate threats to those that she was sworn to protect. Naruto shook his head. "Yes but only to the ones that get in his way. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Naruto answered. **

**"In other words you?" she asked. Naruto shrugged. "Yes but I don't intend to go easily I will protect myself and hopefully I will kill him." Hinata nodded then spoke. "Than know this the Hyuuga clan will fight to protect you Naruto. You are precious to me and a hero to many among the survivors. **

**I have heard from the others. They are all in agreement. When the time comes and he attacks. We will fight to protect you just as hard as we fought to protect Konoha during the invasion. **

**We failed then but we don't intend to fail this time." Hinata answered fiercely. Naruto nodded but said nothing. He just bowed to her and left the room. ****After Naruto left Hinata stood there deep in thought. "I swear that I will protect you Naruto. ****Just like you protected me during the cloud incident. **

**Flashback no Jutsu. Naruto was running down a street in the rich part of town. His minders were close be****hi****nd trying to catch him and make him go to bed. "Ha ha you can't catch me dog. I am to fast for you." he shouted as he sideswiped an Anbu that had just landed where he had been standing a moment ago and swiped at him. **

**The silver haired Anbu just growled at him. "Naruto get back here. You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you." he growled. Naruto just laughed at him when suddenly the Anbu stiffened. He looked around carefully. "Naruto hide." he barked. Naruto nodded and bolted into the bushes. **

**H****e knew that tone meant business and when he heard it he had better do as he was told or he would be p****unished severely. Moments after the Anbu disappeared a shadow appeared over the wall and jumped down. He was carrying a sack. The man looked to the sides and attempted to sneak away. **

**Another blur appeared and the man lost the sack. Kakashi landed a few feet from Naruto and opened it. "Crap it's the Hyuuga heiress." he whispered shocked. He quickly freed her and then brought her to Naruto's hiding place. The girl woke up from the genjutsu that had been placed on her. **

**"Quite little one you're safe. Naruto take Hinata and run. I will deal with the intruder. The Anbu ordered. While this was going on the man was looking for whoever had stolen the sack. When he spotted the Anbu he growled and pulled out a kunai. Kakashi just chuckled darkly. "Get going you two I will deal with him." **

**he ordered. The two 3 year olds just nodded. Naruto grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go. I know a great place to hide." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata nodded but said nothing. The two then hurried deeper into the brush and unknowingly toward the Aburame estates. **

**After 5 minutes of walking Hinata fell to her knees. Naruto was immediately at her side. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hinata just shook her head to afraid to speak. "Its okay I will protect you. I am going to be Hokage someday and I can't be one if I can't protect you." Naruto said. **

**Hinata just looked around. "Don't worry I know this area. We are in the Aburame clan territory. They know we are here and are no doubt coming to find us." he replied. Hinata just nodded again. Just as was about to start moving a couple of shadows appeared and morphed into a pair of Chunnin. **

**"What is your business here?" one of the men asked. But was then interrupted by the other man. "Wait isn't that the Hyuuga Heiress?" Naruto then spoke up in order to save time. "Yes she was kidnapped from her estates. My Anbu minder is dealing with the intruder right now if he hasn't already finished him off." **

**Naruto exclaimed. The two Aburame blinked at him then stiffened. "Right I will take them to Shibi sama you go and spread the alert." the older of the two said. The younger man then vanished in a puff of smoke. The man then stepped forward and leaned down on one knee. **

**All right you two hang on I am going to take you to my clan head. Naruto and Hinata both nodded. The man then picked them both up easily and jumped. Seconds later they were flying through the air jumping from branch to branch heading to where the Aburame clan head evidently was." flashback Kai no Jutsu. **

**After that the alarm had been spread and numerous shinobi had descended on the estates to check the status of the Hyuuga. Apparently they had been put under a powerful sleep genjutsu. If Naruto and Kakashi hadn't been in the area the man might have managed to escape the village with Hinata before anyone even knew what happened. **

**In the end the incident had been brushed under the rug with the sacrifice of Hyuuga Hizashi Hiashi's twin brother. After that the security around the village was upped in a major way and several Uzumaki clan members had shown up to beef up the guard around Naruto. **

**Kakashi wasn't complaining though as it left him more time to read his precious Icha Icha books. Hinata sighed. She was one of the few people who knew about Naruto's family before they had graduated the academy. **

**She knew that Naruto had been holding back the whole time and could have graduated two years early if he had wanted to. The only reason he hadn't was he had hoped to be on Hinata's team. Of course that had not happened and he would up on Team 7 with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura as teammates. **

**She shook her head with a smile. It was just like her to get side tracked. She needed to focus on her clan head duties. Naruto on the other hand was now walking toward to hospital to chat with Kakashi and Iruka. He needed to find out what they were planning to do now that the survivors had voted to stay. **

**He knew that Iruka would probably become a teacher at the academy. As for Kakashi. Naruto suspected that he would concentrate on Training him because he was still his Jounin sensei. Even after Sakura had died and Sasuke had been kidnapped and taken to sound. Once he arrived and found their rooms. **

**He knocked on the door and walked in. the two men were quietly sitting and talking. A pair of crutches lay against the wall next two where Iruka was sitting. Kakashi was sitting up in his bed with a copy of Icha Icha on his lap. **

**They looked at him when he walked in and waved. "Hey Naruto what brings you here?" ****Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled and stepped further into the room closing the door behind him. **

**At the estates Temari was getting settled in and wondering what to do now. She couldn't train as it was now forbidden. All she had to look forward to now was being the female head of a small clan and bearing Naruto's children. **

**She knew from listening to the other women in the house that Naruto was planning on having 3 wives and rebuilding the Namikaze clan of which he was a member. That little bit of information hadn't surprised her as she had known before hand that she would take the name of Namikaze Temari when Naruto came of age. **

**For now she would be safe from having to be pregnant for a few more years until Naruto hit 16 years of age as that was the legal minimum age anyone could be before having intimate relations with their spouses. . She knew that as soon as he reached 16 he would be taking her to his bed and that would be it. **

**She looked out the window at the village in the distance and sighed. She then shook her head and then headed out of the room. As she wandered the house she watched the various clan members as they went about their business. **

**All of them smiled and greeted her but she could sense coldness behind their demeanor. She could understand it as it was pretty much the same as what had happened back in suna. Because she was the daughter of the Kazekage she had never been able to have friends. **

**Here it was the same only the reason was she was an outsider and therefore they distrusted her because of her countries actions during the Chunnin exams and the ensuing invasion where Konoha had been destroyed and a continent wide war had been ignited. **

**The latest news was that Kiri had launched a major counter offensive in the direction of sound through the remains of the fire country several Iwa battalions had attempted to move into the country and establish bases but they had been annihilated by roving bands of missing Nin and Kiri shinobi who were staunch allies of Leaf and Whirlpool. **

**It seemed like the Missing Nin were taking offense to the presence of Iwa Nin on Leaf territory even thought the Village had been destroyed. As of yet no one knew why they were defending the territory. Some theories had been passed around that the missing Nin wanted to establish their own hidden village. **

**But there remained one huge obstacle to this goal if it was true and it was the remaining leaf shinobi in Whirlpool. It was common law among the villages both big and small that once a missing Nin betrayed their village they would be hunted down and destroyed. **

**If they could betray their villages then they could betray another that let them in. so it was said that if you went missing nin you were as good as dead as no village would ever trust you enough to let you into its ranks again. **

**Of course there were exceptions like if it was the other way around the and the village betrayed the shinobi thus causing him to go Missing nin then and only then if he could provided evidence would he be welcome into another village. Itachi was one such example. **

**The village had betrayed him and he had fled after slaughtering his family on the orders of the village council. The reason he had not been welcome into whirlpool was that as far as the Uzukage was concerned his information was suspect without concrete evidence. **

**Kerala had not trusted him so she had had his sharingan sealed away before letting him go. It was a harsh punishment but it had to be done. If he could provide evidence of the actions of the leaf council then and only then would he be welcome into the ranks of the whirlpool ninja. **

**The news from sand was grim. With the destruction of the majority of their forces and the departure of the last member of the prestigious Sabaku clan the village was teetering on the brink of civil war. When she entered the dining hall she saw that the buffet was set up and several people were now gathering to eat. **

**She knew she was hungry so she grabbed a plate and started to get some food together. Keanu who had just sat down watched her from the corner of his eye but said nothing. He just concentrated on eating his meal. It was the noontime meal so most of the older people were gone and the kids were at school. **

**Naruto was out in the village on some errands that he could not put off much longer. Keanu sighed. "This is getting troublesome." he thought to himself. Naruto was not making it any easier after his statement that he was going to humiliate the Suna village in some way. **

**Keanu made a decision right then and there to discourage his plan. Suna was barely standing as is without him adding fuel to the fire. He looked up when his wife walked into the room. She smiled at him then filled her plate then joined him at the table. Temari by now was sitting by herself eating in silence. **

**She appeared to be deep in thought. Keanu then returned to his own food. "It seems Naruto's future wife is quite shy." Ziara said with a conspiratorial gleam. Keanu smirked at her. **

**"Well she is the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. From what I have heard. She didn't have friends in Suna because of her station. She was probably forced to concentrate on being a powerful Kunoichi by her father. But that is over now that she is here. **

**I do not think that Naruto will ever let her out of the village without a full Anbu escort. Let alone the Estates. He is very overprotective of his friends and family." Keanu explained. Ziara smiled in response. "He got that from both of his parents. Kushina more than Minato. **

**But then he gets his looks from him and his never give up attitude from Kushina." she replied with a sad smile. "I know. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had they both lived." he said sadly. Ziara nodded. "I have noticed that the others are treating her with some coldness." Ziara said. **

**"Give them time. To them she was part of the army that destroyed Kushina and Minato's home. And forced Naruto to flee here at the head of over 400 Konoha refugees." Keanu said with a grimace. "Are you going to give him his fathers Hirashin scroll?" she asked careful to keep her voice down. **

**"****No he will not get that scroll until after he is married to Temari. Lipan, Kerala, Jiao, and I all agreed that it would be best if Naruto got it when he was married and not before." he replied. "And what did the elders say?" she asked. Keanu scowled. **

**"They don't have a choice. Naruto is the head of the Namikaze clan. The scroll is theirs by right. The Uzumaki are simply holding onto the scroll until Naruto comes of age." he explained. Ziara just nodded. After that the two sat there eating in silence while thinking about Naruto, his parents, and times gone by.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto of whirlpool

The next day it was raining when Naruto woke up. He scowled when he looked out the window. "Perfect mood for today. Wet and gloomy." he muttered to himself.

Naruto glanced at the clock and saw that the time was 7:00 and that he had 3 hours to get to the Cemetery. He then got washed and dressed in the funeral clothes that had been waiting for him when he entered his room last night. Once he was finished he headed to the Cafeteria.

Keanu was waiting. "How are you holding up Naruto?" he asked. Naruto scowled at the floor. "Not well. I guess I haven't come to terms with the fact that my home was destroyed and most of my friends are dead." Naruto answered while clenching his fists tightly.

Keanu didn't say anything. He just leaned down and hugged his nephew. Naruto accepted the hug and then stepped back. "Thanks Uncle Keanu." he said. "Come let's get some food. Today is going to be a long day." Keanu said with a slight nod in the direction of the Cafeteria.

He was also dressed in Black funeral clothes as he had been friends with some of the slain ninja of the leaf village. The two then walked the rest of the way in silence. The cafeteria was partially full of people. Most of which were also dressed in black.

Once he had gathered a full plate Naruto found an empty table and sat down facing the entrance of the Cafeteria and started eating. As he ate his food he saw Temari walk in. she was not dressed in black but in a white and red flowered kimono and she also had her hair down.

Naruto stared in semi shock at her for a long moment before averting his eyes to his food. Keanu who had been watching Naruto chuckled quietly as he watched his nephew blush after practically undressing his bride to be. Temari didn't notice this and filled a plate for herself.

When she looked for a table she saw Naruto eating by himself and walked over. "May I sit here?" she asked. Naruto nodded at her while chewing his food. Once he had finished chewing and swallowed he looked at her. "How have you been holding up Temari?" he asked.

"fine." she answered. Naruto nodded then returned to his meal. The two spent the next few minutes eating in silence then Naruto looked up at her. Naruto tried to think of something to say but could not come up with a single thing. Then Temari stood up and walked to the sink with her empty plate and deposited it.

Naruto watched her walk away with various emotions running around in his head. Naruto's eyes never left her until she walked out of the room. He was unaware that his mouth was open or that some of the people in the room were watching him with sly grins. The same thought was running through their minds. "Teenagers."

Once he was done Naruto also deposited his plate then checked himself for any food on his shirt. There was none so he headed to the door. A voice called out that caused him to stop and grimace. "Great just great what is he doing here." Naruto thought with a grimace.

"Hey Naruto How are you doing buddy?" the voice asked as he placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto inwardly scowled. "I'm fine Nagato." He answered. "Really? It doesn't sound like you are fine." Naruto rolled his eyes. Then semi turned to Uzumaki Nagato.

"My Village is gone. The Sandaime Hokage is dead. Some of my closest friends are dead. And that includes Jiraya my godfather." he answered with a rising voice which was choked with emotion. Nagato pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault Naruto. You did what you could do but if the attack was as large as it was. Then as much as it pains me to say. There was no way for Konoha to survive even with the help of its allies." said Nagato the Amekage of rain. Naruto nodded then pushed away. "I know that. But it still hurts." Nagato said nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath then headed for the front door. He had a few things to take care of before the funeral. As he walked toward the kage tower he kept looking around at the various activities going on at that time of day. Stores were being opened for business. Kids were either playing or heading off to school or the Ninja academy.

"Business as usual in a shinobi village." he thought to himself. He smiled as a couple of 9 year olds ran past playing Anbu. He stopped to watch a couple of former Konoha civilians opening up their shop. The attack had been over 2 months ago and now people were settling in to their new home.

That made Naruto think of the Whirlpool headband that he would soon be wearing. The vote had come in and the Konoha refugees had decided to join with whirlpool and take on their insignia. Which meant that Naruto would only keep Iruka's head band for a few more hours before he donned the Whirlpool headband for the first time and hopefully the last time unless something untoward happened.

He resumed walking through the new Konoha quarter that had been set up by the village council to provide shelter for the former refugees when they had arrived. As he walked he nodded at some of the people he encountered on his tour of the sector. He say multiple other shinobi and civilians also dressed in black.

When he got to the clan quarter where the clans lived he was stopped briefly by a whirlpool Anbu. "State your business in this sector Namikaze?" Naruto just glared. "I am not Namikaze yet. My business is checking on the rest of the former Konoha clans and my friends who are clan Heirs in their own right." He answered.

The Anbu nodded then jumped back into the shadows. Naruto just sighed. Security was tight today because of all the activity during the last few weeks. As he walked he heard someone call out to him. He turned toward the voice and smiled.

From his new stand Teuchi called out to him again with a wave and smile. "Hey Naruto. Where have you been? I can't officially open my new shop without my best customer now can I?" he asked. Naruto smiled and walked over. "Of course not old man." he replied as he sat down.

"I am sorry that I have not visited sooner but I have been busy with other things in and out of the village." he answered as Ayame appeared with a large bowl of ramen. "Here Naruto have this one on the house." she said with a smile. "Thanks Ayame." he replied "itakimasu." he said happily then dug in.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice called out a minute later. He put the bowl down and turned toward the voice to see Ino and Chouji walking up. "Hey you two what's up?" he asked with a grin. "Nothing much we're just walking around the village." Ino answered. "Naruto's smile broadened. "Really wow you guys work fast. Here I was thinking it would take until you were 18 to realize it." Naruto answered.

The two stared at him for a moment before they realized what he was talking about. "What? No! We're just friends Naruto." Ino responded with a blush. Chouji was looking everywhere but at Naruto. Naruto let them stew for a moment before letting out a snicker. "You guys are to easy." he responded with a laugh.

"Hahaha now this is what I like to see early in the day." Teuchi said while placing a couple of ramen bowls down on the counter for Ino and Chouji to eat. Naruto sat back and chuckled as he watched his friends interact. Chouji and Ino were soon sitting at the counter and eating the ramen that Teuchi had set out for them.

As he returned to his own meal his mind wandered back to his own teammates. With Sakura dead and Sasuke a prisoner of sound if he hadn't outright defected by now. He was now down a team and his sensei would be in Hospital for at least 2 months or more.

Naruto had already told Kerala about Sasuke and his issues. Growing up the two had not been friends and had been fighting ever chance they got. Naruto had consistently been at the middle of the class with Sasuke at the top. That hadn't really bothered Naruto but Sasuke had taken every chance he got to rub it in his face. Naruto would respond by utterly beating Sasuke in the spars.

It was well known that Naruto was holding back by the Academy instructors. Sasuke had been so certain of his own superiority that he had never taken the time to really look at his age mates or his teammates. During the fight with Gaara

Sasuke had willingly sacrificed Sakura so that he could get away from one of Gaara's attacks. Naruto had known for some time by that point that Sasuke was unstable. But to see him do that to a teammate all but confirmed his worst suspicions.

But half way into his fight with Gaara Sasuke had disappeared. It hadn't been until Shino's remaining Kikaichu bugs had arrived from the battlefield that anyone had known that Kabuto had kidnapped him and taken him to sound.

Rather than launch a surprise attack on sound the information had instead been sent to Kiri so that they would know to retrieve the missing Uchiha. Naruto had sent the Mizukage a note saying that it would be better if Sasuke was killed and his body incinerated to prevent the accursed Sharingan from causing even more trouble in the world.

Naruto grimaced and cut off that line of thought. "See you later Jiji, Ayame, I have stuff to do." he said as he got up from his seat. "See you later Naruto." they responded. He paid for his meal then shunshined away. A few minutes later he walked into the hospital.

Once inside he checked in and headed upstairs. The first one he visited was Iruka. "Hey Iruka Sensei how have you been?" Naruto asked as he walked in. Iruka looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Hello Naruto. I'm fine your godmother Tsunade was just in here a few minutes ago to check on Me." he replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled cheerfully and scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad you're okay. So when did the doctors say you could be out of here?" he asked once he had put his hand down and sat on a nearby chair. "Lady Tsunade said that I could be out of here in a week." he replied with a smile

"and a good thing to I was starting to miss my boy toy." a female voice from behind them said. Both Naruto and Iruka froze then turned their gazes toward the door with matching deer in headlights looks. And there stood Anko Miterashi Iruka's girlfriend and the bane of Naruto's existence. "Ah hello Anko I see your still alive." Iruka answered with a beaming smile.

Naruto promptly dove to the side and barely avoided being knocked on his head by Anko as she ran past. Moments later the two lovebirds were kissing each other so passionately that Naruto grew physically ill. "Ugh right I'm out of here. Bye Iruka sensei, Bye Anko." with that he fled out of the door as if a herd of tigers was on his tail.

Once he was down the hall and out of sight Naruto relaxed than headed off to his next destination a few doors down. When he opened the door he saw Tsunade tending to Kakashi who was sitting up on the bed. "Hey Kakashi Sensei. Hello Tsunade." he called out in greeting. Both turned from what they were doing and smiled at him. "Hello Naruto. How have you been holding up?" Tsunade asked as she walked over.

"I am better now. There are still problems for us to work out but never the less I am okay." he answered. He than looked past Tsunade at Kakashi. "Hey sensei the reason I am here is because I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." He said with a grim look. Tsunade just nodded silently than pulled up another chair.

"Well Naruto. I read the report from Shino's bugs that made it here and from what I know of Sasuke and his behavior I would say that it will come down to one of us having to kill him. I also read your report on the battle with Gaara.

Especially the part where he replaced himself with Sakura during the latter stages of the battle and essentially killed her after Gaara used shukaku's hand to bind her to a tree and squeeze her to death." he responded. "That's what I came up with as well. Gaara was after blood by that point and he didn't care how he got it.

Switching with Sakura the way he did is murder no matter how much you look at it. Sakura was a weak fan girl and would have been better off staying in the shelters with the Civilians.

But as things were so chaotic at the time she was one of the only other Konoha shinobi that could be reached at the time when you dispatched my team to find and stop Sasuke during the first few minutes of the battle. Shikimaru sacrificed himself to stop the two squads of sound ninja from following us.

I don't know what happened during that fight but somehow Asuma arrived on the scene and was killed alongside Shikimaru. But not before killing the pursuing sound ninja." he replied. Both Kakashi and Tsunade nodded.

"I agree with your conclusions about Shikimaru and Asuma. They both deserve to go onto the Hero stone." Kakashi said with a faraway look. It took Naruto a moment to remember that Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, had all been in friends for the majority of their lives.

"And they will. Aunt Kerala has already assigned someone to carve their names onto the memorial." Naruto answered with a sad smile. Just than a bell was heard. "Ah that's the bell calling everyone to the funeral. See you later Sensei I have to be there." Naruto replied standing up. Kakashi eye smiled at him.

"Okay Naruto I will see you later than." Naruto nodded and jumped out of the window and was gone from sight. Tsunade shook her head. "That boy when will he ever learn not to use the window like that." she asked rhetorically. Kakashi shrugged than lay back down and tried to fall asleep.

Tsunade checked him over one more time and was gone from the room. A few minutes later Naruto entered the cemetery. He looked around and quickly spotted some of his year mates. He walked over and bowed deeply to the official who would be leading the ceremony.

"Hello I am Namikaze Naruto." he said respectively. The official bowed in response and then turned and walked away without a word. Once the man was out of sight he turned to the others. "Hey guys." he said with a smile. "Hello Naruto" Hinata replied with a big smile.

Neji and Lee just nodded. Tenten grinned but said nothing. Choji and Ino however stepped forward and shook his hand. "I am going to get you for your comment earlier Naruto." Ino promised with a glare. That got everyone's attention "what comment Naruto?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Ino stopped him by stomping on his foot. Naruto winced and closed his mouth. He then glared at her while rubbing his aching foot. "All right all right I won't say anything. Sheesh I pity the guy who marries you if that's how you will react to every little thing Ino."

he hastily ducked the incoming swing and backed off in a hurry. "Why you. When I get my hands on you." Ino spluttered angrily. Choji chose this moment to act. "That's enough Ino. Naruto is winding you up. Cool down. You know he doesn't mean any of it" that seemed to break the spell and Ino relaxed.

"Sorry Choji." she apologized. Naruto smiled in response but said nothing. "As much as I would like to stand there all day we have a funeral to attend." Neji announced. Naruto and the rest nodded than turned toward the section of the cemetery reserved for the fallen Konoha ninja.

Already there were dozens of people present. All either sitting or standing. The small group headed for the section of chairs reserved for Konoha survivors. A few minutes after they sat down in the row that had been designated for them. Once everyone was sitting the ceremony began.

**I spent so long trying to come up with a good funeral scene but I just couldn't do it. Nothing I could write would measure up so I am going to leave it to your imaginations to fill in what happens during the ceremony. **

**But basically what happens is everyone lays down flowers at a table set aside for just that purpose with the pictures of all the slain Ninja in the background. Once that is done some people will come to the podium and speak the names of all of the slain while a gong rings out in response to the names. **

**At the end the names of the fallen ninja are engraved onto the stone of hero's and 2 more that had to be brought in as there was not enough room on the stone for all of the names of the fallen. Then the ceremony would end and everyone went home for the day. **


End file.
